50 days of Fukui-kun
by kate hoshimiya
Summary: Murasakibara has a friend and a sister in the form of his 18 year old neighbour Akiyama Takara. What will happen when his teammates meet the girl who has Atsushi complex and won't stop calling the vice captain Fukui-kun?
1. The first time she calls him Fukui-kun

It was a rather nice day for Akiyama Takara. Sun was shining, birds were chirping while flying around and everything seemed just perfect. Seemed. And then the doorbell rang.

After finishing middle school Takara wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Going to Yosen High was a good decision at the time so she did exactly that in order to forget about her middle school miserable life. But, even though she really wanted to forget about her days in Teiko middle, she couldn't. Living next door to Murasakibara Atsushi had already been a handful even without him being a constant reminder how things went from bad to worse while she was still a middle school student. It appeared as though moving next door to Murasakibara family turned her life upside down. She got an annoying little brat of a brother that liked everyone except for her, had been nearly crushed by the Murasakibara giant dozens of times, had both her arms broken and hair completely burned off of her head. Twice. Three years in high school and Takara still hasn't gotten over her Atsushi complex. But, strange as she was, despite all of that, she liked Atsushi, even more on days when he volunteered to take care of her younger brother, so it wasn't a surprise for her to see him, of all people, standing in front of the door she just opened.

„Morning Taka-chin." He said shoving a lollipop in her face with his giant hand.

Takara smiled at her best friend enjoying how he looked with his eyes still half closed even though he got up hours ago.

„Hello Atsu, come in. I have to get my stuff and I really want to avoid Kazuo's tantrums if he doesn't get to see you."

Murasakibara grumbled but went inside nonetheless.

„Takara, woman, who is it?"

„What do you think Misaki woman?!" the girl yelled back at her mother.

„Oh, Atsushi come in. Kazuo is in the kitchen." Akiyama Misaki said as she stepped inside the hallway, patting her daughter's head and smiling cheerfully at Takara and Atsushi.

„Yes mom-chan." The tall basketballer replied leaving the hallway to go to Kazuo before Takara started yelling at him to hurry.

It was always like this, ever since the Akiyama family moved to their neighbourhood. Atsushi would be sent on his way by his smiling mother, knock or press the doorbell, above which in cursive was written Akiyama, Takara would open the door, Akiyama mom-chan and dad-kun would tell their daughter to bring him in, Kazuo would start jumping and screaming like there's no tomorrow and then Takara would get all flustered trying to calm her brother down. It would all finish with Kazuo crying to his parents, Takara sighing in defeat and Atsushi getting more candy than usual for having to go through all that day after day. However, for some reason, and he could never guess why exactly, Atsushi actually liked those daily routines the two families shared. Ever since his mother's childhood friend and his family got here, his life has been coloured in more than just rainbow colours. Having Takara near was like having a stuffed toy for sister. He could always tickle her and watch her struggle to tickle him back when he was distancing himself with nothing but his palm pressed against her forehead. It was actually funny how much she tried to keep up with the role of the older sister, not only for Kazuo but for him as well. At the end of the day he didn't mind having Akiyama family near, especially not now when he started going to the same high school as Takara.

„Kazuo get down from there, mom said it's time for your nap."

„No." The small boy answered clinging to Atsushi who simply sighed lazyly.

„Atsu just kick him off, we have to go." She pointed out, glaring at the little brat that was her brother.

„Kazu-chin I have to go now." Murasakibara said as he put the kid back in his chair.

„Yes Tsutsu." Kazu replied so politely making Takara ask herself if it was really her brother.

„Take care of yourselves." Takara's mother shouted after them from upstairs.

„Muro-chin is coming with us." Atsushi said as they were walking down the street.

„Who?" Takara asked trying to adjust her bag so it would stop kicking her back.

„Himuro Tatsuya." Murasakibara replied amused by her struggle.

„Oh right, you told me about him and the rest of the Bakaball club guys."

Atsushi nodded and continued to walk trying to go as slowly as he could so that Takara wouldn't fall too much behind him. She suddenly jerked her head up remembering something.

„You have practice today, right? Anyway, you can wait for me to finish my shift and we'll go back together."

„Okay." Atsushi said keeping his yawning down.

„I just hope Murasakibara mom-chan is making something good."

„Sweet."

„You can't eat sweets all the time."

„Try me."

„Atsushi!" Takara sighed desperatly. Even though he looked like a giant, she knew her friend was more of a baby.

„Stop." Murasakibara said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked around to find the reason for stopping in the middle of the street. Her answer came in form of a handsome young man whom Takara immediatly recognized as Muro-chin she heard so much about. He greeted them with a gentle smile and perfect manners. Takara couldn't help herself and kept glancing at him in awe. She had never met anyone who was so perfectly polite. She had to smile remembering her classmate, that girl always said she would find a man who was Shakespear reincarnated and marry him. Himuro didn't look much like the famous writer, but his manners were shakespearean indeed.

The three of them walked in silence for the rest of the way to school. Morning breeze felt so good, and by the quiet rustling of leaves it was becoming more and more obvius that winter was approaching once again.

„Atsushi we should go to the captain, he sent me a message to meet him in front of the entrance." Himuro said gently making Takara nod in approval. It was possible that there was a person other than her who could get along with Atsushi and his way of life just fine, and she was happy for that.

„Himuro, Murasakibara! Coach wants to talk with us!" Takara nearly jumper, startled after hearing someone shout after them.

She turned around to see the rest of the Yosen High basketball team, it didn't take long for her to recognize them all. After all, they went to same school for a few years now.

The light brown haired one, Fukui, if she was correct, waved his head disapprovingly at his taller and fierce looking friend and captain. „Now, now Okamura. Nobody wants to listen to your annoying shouting. Just tell them what you have and spare us, you unpopular gorilla." Okamura yelled something about nobody showing him respect but Fukui paid him no mind, instead turned his head around only to come face to face with Takara. The girl took a step back and bowed at her schoolmates.

„Shit. I'm shocked. You really came with Murasakibara Akiyama-san?"

„Yes Fukui-kun." She answered awkwardly trying to ignore Okamura and Liu's staring. They looked so confused after hearing her answer, it was as if like they couldn't believe it.

„I'm off now, Atsu. Wait for me so we can go home together." She waved at them trying to get through the crowd and to her classroom.

„Really, Murasakibara, really? A girl?" Okamura asked. He could never imagine the lazy basketball prodigy giant with a girl.

„It's just Taka-chin." Atsushi said as he put another candy in his mouth.


	2. Second time she calls him Fukui-kun

_Author's note_: thank you all for favs and follows. Special thanks to **iiAnimeLover **for being the first one to write a review (hopefully not the last one). I'm glad you liked it and found it funny haha well Fukui and Akiyama know each other from school (they are classroom neighbours) but they are not very close or anything (for now, that is)

Second time she calls him Fukui-kun

Takara was completely exhausted after yet another schoolday and everything got even worse as she remembered she was supposed to wait for Atsushi after finishing her shift in the Akita Sweets coffee shop nearby.

After saying goodbye to her boss she walked back to the school yard and sat down on a bench near the gym. The air was filled with voices from the inside and she had to fight the urge to march in and scold Atsushi. Her so called Atsushi complex only seemed to get worse as time passed. It was hard for her to even explain it, the only thing she knew was that since she wasn't able to properly take care of her little brother because he didn't like her, she started to take care of the giant instead. That was what got her in many troubles and some even got her injured. She was like an overprotective mother and it needed to stop. Maybe that was why she almost started crying when he announced which school he chose. No matter how hard she fought to run away from the dark times of her complex, she just couldn't. Takara sighed and continued playing with her skirt, she really wasn't cut out for waiting. At first everything would be fine but after five minutes she wuld look like she was ready to explode, no, waiting was not her thing. She heard Atsushi saying oops because of something he did and smiled, but that smile only sent a shiver down her spine, she was doing it again. Her mom told her she entered her protective and responsible mother mode everytime someone reminded her of Kazuo, but she just scoffed at that, maybe Akiyama Misaki was right and she really did that. Atsushi did sound a lot like Kazuo when saying oops. She knew too well how that sounded coming from both her brother and Murasakibara. They said that to her quite often it seemed.

„Taka-chin?" she turned her head to see Atsushi holding a bottle of water in his hand.

„Are we ready to go Atsu?" Takara asked her friend softly, lost in thought.

„Coach wants to meet you." That was enough to snap her from her daydreaming.

„And why is that?" Her question came out too late and she was already on her feet walking towards the entrance with Atsushi in front. The giant really couldn't be bothered by her nonsense after a hard practice he just finished.

„Line up!" Araki Masako yelled at the basketball players holding a shinai in her hand. „Murasakibara you too."

Atsushi looked at his coach but decided to stay with Takara. He knew how awkward she got in situations like this, and seeing her fidget and laugh nervously was something he didn't want to miss. Besides, he could tell she was starting her sister mode by the way she looked at him when he went out to get her and that was a wake up call for him. He needed to keep her in check before her mother/sister instincts kicked in thanks to her Atsushi, more like Kazuo doesn't like me that stupid brat and I'm his only sister, complex.

„Murasakibara!" Okamura yelled at the prodigy, but he only shrugged and didn't move.

„Seeing Murasakibara with a girl. I feel disturbed, the world is probably going to end soon."

„Fukui shut up!" Okamura snapped at his vice captain but the shorter boy only nodded.

„You are sad he got a girl before you, are you not?"

„Keep it down you two!" Araki tried to calm her voice but she felt irritated, those two never seemed to stop they're constant nagging and making fun of each other.

„You see captain, if you are to keep it down, then there are no worries since you don't have a girlfriend."

„Fukui-senpai there's a girl in the room." Himuro pointed out trying to keep at least some of the Yosen high school basketball club modesty.

„Oh shit, right. Sorry." He said smiling mischievously.

„Anyway, Atsu said you wanted to meet me." Takara decided it would be the best if she just spoke to the coach and be done with it.

„Yes, I heard there was a girl that could tame Yosen's giant so I wanted to meet her. I asume it's you." Araki said in her clear strong voice.

„I guess. What can I do to help?"

„Since you are Atsushi's girlfriend it would be nice if you helped Himuro out because he's always in charge of Murasakibara."

„It's not a problem coach, I already said that. We are friends, of course we are always together." Himuro tried to calm things when he saw Murasakibara's reaction. Takara facepalmed.

„I'm not Atsu's girlfriend." And here she thought Atsushi was the weird one of the club.

„Told you so!" Okamura yelled happily. „I win, you lose." He bragged while putting the money Fukui gave him in the pocket.

„I lost a bet because of you." Fukui said with a sad face though anyone could tell he was being sarcastic.

It was Murasakibara's turn to facepalm at his senpai. This kind of things always made Takara become a madwoman.

„How can you make a bet in front of Atsu?! You are older than him, don't do bad things in front of him!" Takara snapped at Okamura and Fukui, but as soon as she did that a hand flew up and pushed a chocolate cookie in her mouth. She turned bright red when she realized what she just did and how she snapped at her schoolmates. This was the kind of thing she dreaded so much.

„Taka-chin should calm down." Murasakibara said patting her head lightly.

Yosen's coach waved her head and sighed heavily. „We should all go home. Tomorrow will be a light practice boys." With that she turned and went out leaving them all completely pale.

„We are going to be killed."

„I hate her light practice."

„It is alright."

„We shalt not jump to conclusions anymore."

„Hmph."

Takara finaly felt fine enough to raise her head only to be met by utter despair in all of them. Araki Masako really was an awe inspiring woman. She cleared her throat and bowed in front of the boys.

„Fukui-kun, Okamura-kun, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

„They shalt not bet anymore Akiyama-sama." The exchange student Liu Wei assured her.

„Yeah, we won't." Okamura agreed.

„Atsu we should get going, Murasakibara mom-chan will get angry at us for staying out late."

„Okay."

„Bye." She waved and ran out of the gym not waiting for Murasakibara. Takara knew he will be walking behind her with Himuro in no time.

„So Murasakibara, do you think Okamura here has a chance to finally get a girlfriend?"

„No." Atsushi answered. „It's Taka-chin."


	3. Third time she calls him Fukui-kun

_Author's note_: thank you all for favs and follows. **iiAnimeLover **Murasakibara always says that because to him it's a fact and that's his way of describing her. Not yet, but soon enough haha

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Third time she calls him Fukui-kun

Wednesday mornings were the worst thing ever. That was a fact. Waking up knowing that two days have passed but there are still three more to go, having weekend so near and yet so painfully far away was another thing (besides waiting) Takara just couldn't handle. She growled and kicked her warm blanket off. She was a strong willed woman and could wake up whenever she wanted. Even on a Wednesday morning. At least that was what she was trying to believe. Trying and failing miserably. By the sound of Kazuo's loud laugh she could tell Atsushi and Himuro were already downstairs waiting for her to descend down the stairs in all her grumpy glory. At least it was a good thing the two of them always woke up on time and had enough tranquility to wait for her and listen to her whining and complaining. Just as she was about to finally make herself get up Kazuo came running in, climbed on her bed and started jumping. This was the last thing she needed right now.

„Kazuo stop!" she tried to sound serious but her voice was still asleep and it only came out as a silent croak.

„I'll crush you! I'll crush you!" Kazuo didn't even pay attention to what his sister was saying and continued his loud chanting. Takara pulled him down and started tickling him.

„Is this your way of finally accepting me as your sister and waking me up for school?"

„I'll crush you! Kazuo answerd in his high pitched voice.

„Yeah, thought so. Get out now you little brat, I have to get ready. Go bug your Tsutsu and Himuhimu." Kazuo rolled off of her bed and ran out to find Murasakibara and Himuro.

Takara kept grumbling quietly during her morning routine and didn't stop until she braided her long brown hair and tied the red tie of her school uniform. She was finally ready to go.

„Morning Himuro-kun, Atsu!" the girl greeted them from the kitchen.

„Good morning Akiyama-senpai." Himuro answered being his usual gentleman self.

„Taka-chin, chocolate." Atsushi said trying to calm Kazuo who was playing with the food his mother prepared for them before leaving to go to the convinience store.

„You have a box in the left top drawer."

„My dear daughter, Himeko called about ten minutes ago to say that she's coming to school today. I told her you'll be waiting for her in the usual place."

„Thanks dad." Takara rolled her eyes, not only was this Wednesday, but she was in for another round of pointless waiting. The friend that shared the first place on her friend loving scale with Atsushi was a person who was always late. She was even born three days later and that certanly was saying something.

„Shall we?" Himuro asked trying not to disturb the morning routine he established with his friends. The whole walking to school thing reminded him of Kagami no matter how much he tried to ignore it, but there was something different. Relationship between Atsushi, Takara and him wasn't so close but it had a certain lightness to it. When he was with them he didn't feel like he had to be stronger and better to earn a place beside them, on the other hand, when he was with Kagami he felt like he wasn't good enough and that was what started their problems in the first place. But despite his thoughts he smiled, this was a new beggining and soon enough everything is going to change.

„Yeah, if we don't hurry we'll be late and today is boy's week, I don't want to beg a guy to let me in."

„You only had to once, and it was your fault." Himuro answered trying to supress his laugh. Takara had strong feelings about her gender, she wasn't a feminist per say, but some things she couldn't process and having to beg a boy to let her get in the hallway where her classroom was, again, was one of those things.

„It wasn't mine. Himeko was late, like she always is." She added the last part almost in a whisper hoping that that won't be the case today even though she knew deep down it probably will.

„I don't care Taka-chin." Atsushi said already heading towards the door.

„I'll crush you!" Kazuo screamed again and Akiyama Hiroki only smiled at his son.

„Take care kids." He waved at them as they went out.

As soon as they came to school Himuro and Murasakibara went on their way leaving her to wait for Himeko. Takara kept glancing at her watch narrowing her eyes each time she did so. The time was running out, and if they wanted to avoid having to explain their tardiness to the boys in the boy's classroom next door. That was the worst thing ever. They would laugh at them and make them suffer before acutally opening the door only to laugh at them some more because they new how Takara's homeroom teacher was and how he reacted to a person being late to his class. She jumped up to try and see if there was a familiar messy bun of black hair anywhere near. There wasn't and that made her sigh desperatly. They were going to be late and they were going to be mocked. Again. Just when she felt the last ray of hope laughing at her face and going away Takara heard familiar footsteps aproaching her. It was Himeko.

„Where were you? Look at the time!"

„Sorry, I thought I was going to get here in time." Answered the black haired eighteen year old.

„You always think that." Takara pouted starting to run her fingers over the loose braid she managed to braid before going to school.

„Of course I do. I like to be proven wrong and learn new things! Where are Atsushi-kun and Himuro?" Himeko asked suddenly bewildered by the absence of the giant. She didn't even remember when was the last time she saw her bestfriend without those two basketball players that acted like they were glued to each other, always going around together. Though Himuro was more of a Peter Pan and Murasakibara one of the Lost boys kind of guy .

„They went ahead, and we should get going too, and by going I mean running like crazy." Takara said as she pulled Himeko and ran towards their classroom. If they were lucky enough the hallway won't be closed.

„Shit, those guys are already closing the hall,that means that the teacher should be around here somewhere!" Himeko squealed breathlessly.

„I can see that, come on. We can still make it before him." Takara sped up until she nearly ran into one of the boys who were in charge of letting people in or sending them to detention class for being late. „Please let us in!" she let out a breath through her teeth. It was happening again. They will start laughing and close the door right in their face.

Boys who were on door duty today were casting them a questioning look.

„Oh look, it's Murasakibara's non girlfriendly friend, Akiyama Takara- san." One of them finally said.

Takara looked up, she knew she had heard his voice before, just like she knew she had never been happier than now for actually knowing this guy. There was still hope.

„Fukui-kun! Please let us in." She bowed at him and forced Himeko to do the same.

„I'm not sure whether you deserve it, you were late." Fukui told her, a smirk plastered on his face.

„Of course she does, she's Atsushi's Taka-chin, now let us in before he decides to crush you!" Himeko snapped already hearing the footsteps of their teacher drawing near.

„You win. I'll let you in because I don't want to get crushed by the baby giant just because I didn't let his whatever the hell you are to him in before your teacher came."

„Thanks again. I won't forget this!" Takara smiled brightly.

„Yeah whatever. Get going before we change our mind."

Fukui Kensuke waved at them before tugging his hands inside his pockets and leaving for his classroom.

„Since when are you on good terms with a member of the boy's class from hell?" Himeko asked, she was gone for a few days and this is what happens. They swore they won't forgive any guy from that class for making them stay in detention and not being able to make it in time for a job interview at the store they wanted to work in. Because of that they were forced to work in Akita Sweets coffee shop. That was a better job, but it's not like they would actually admit that. Their womanly pride was at stake here, though it wasn't really.

„He's on the Bakaball club Atsu's playing in so we kind of met."

„I thought so. Let's go now, we did get in but I don't want to meet the teacher, especially not after almost being late." That was the kind of meeting they both dreaded.

„You first." Takara smiled playfully at which Himeko only tsked.

And so another Wednesday was getting closer to it's end, and it turned out not so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note_: thank you all for favouritess and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so.** iiAnimeLover** - yup yup, there are going to be more moments between the two of them from now on haha she's going to pay him back in this chapter.

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Akari Masako's light practice was like being tortured, slow and painful. Fukui Kensuke was already used to it after years of training he had to endure, but even though he was used to it he still hated and loved it at the same time. The only one on their team who still wasn't used to it was Murasakibara Atsushi. He suddenly sat down in the middle of their game and refused to move a muscle let alone stand up and continue playing. They needed to get him moving before coach returned from the bathroom and they needed to do it fast.

„Murasakibara-sama has to stand up and play." Liu Wei said in his usual apathetic way, but Atsushi only continued to twirl a strand of his purple hair around his index finger.

„I am your captain and you must listen to me! Get your ass up and play Murasakibara!" Okamura was fuming with rage. If the giant doesn't get up they will all suffer consequences.

„No." Murasakibara deadpanned.

„Get up and play you brat!" Kenichi screamed at the younger player.

„Shut up Gorilla, you aren't helping. Murasakibara listen up, just play until the end and we'll buy you something." Fukui suggested, this had to work. Murasakibara glanced up wondering if Fukui's words were true.

„I want chocolate cake Muro-chin." Himuro smiled at his friend and nodded.

„You'll get it Atsushi." He promised and Atsushi knew he could trust them.

Murasakibara stood up right on time because Araki Masako came marching in ready to continue their training. The only thing that kept her from screaming and kicking the first string of Yosen were the looks on their faces. They looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. They wanted to win the Winter Cup no matter what, especially after Himuro and Murasakibara met with Seirin, she wanted it too, but if it meant bringing them to the verge of death, Araki'd rather pass. Today she will look through their fingers. But only today.

„Get out of my sight. We're calling it a day." She proclaimed.

Fukui gaped at his coach still trying to figure out whether she was serious or was just pulling one of her jokes from hell. When her mocking laughter didn't appear he was sure the world was about to end. Not even the idea of Murasakibara having a girlfriend who was even older than him made him feel this. He wasn't even sure what he felt.

„Cuach are you sick?" he just had to ask, Araki glared at him without uttering a word.

„I am not. And if you want to stay healthy I suggest you to leave quickly. See you tomorrow."

„Yes coach!" Yosen basketball team answered happily. They were finally free.

„Alright then, where do you want to go Atsushi?" Himuro asked as he helped Murasakibara stand up after he sat down again.

„Taka-chin." He answered, after all Akita Sweets did have the best chocolate cake.

„Is that all you know how to say besides 'I'll crush you'? Fukui was wondering about it for quite some time now. Murasakibara was always going around blabbering how Taka-chin did this or how Taka-chin did that. To be honest he never thought highly of the girl. Their classes were rivals and always made each other miserable, depending on who was in charge of guarding the hall their classrooms were in. They knew each other but never talked much. In fact he was sure they never talked for longer than five seconds till yesterday when she nearly crashed into him and then continued to plead him to let her and the other girl, Hashimeko Himeko, in because they were late to class. Suddenly listening about her all the time was kind of annoying but if it meant that Murasakibara will begin playing for the team and himself, he wouldn't mind.

„Where is Takara-san?" Himuro asked hoping the giant wasn't planning on taking them to her house. They were friends but coming at someone's house just because you want to eat a cake was not polite.

„Working at Akita Sweets." Murasakibara answered eager to finally eat that cake. He wanted to eat it again ever since Takara brought a piece home from work and they nearly had a fight over it. No one should mess with his food. Especially not if it was sweet and Takara seemed to always want exactly the same thing as him. She never argued with him about salad so why about cake, and now he was going to eat that cake in front of her and she won't be able to complain about it.

„Are you coming as well?" Himuro asked the rest of his teammates.

„It's not like we have anything better to do." Fukui shrugged. They might as well go and eat the damn cake.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were on their way. Taking a shower was more than enough to lift their spirits and prepare them for a short walk to the coffee shop. It took them five minutes to get from school to Akita Sweets and when they were close enough Murasakibara looked inside to see where Takara was. She was sitting playing something with Himeko. The coffee shop was always empty at this hour so they were just killing time before closing and going home. Liu opened the door and strolled in not caring whether his teammates were following him or not.

„Someone came." Himeko pointed towards the door. It was Takara's turn to go out of their little sanctuary in the back room.

„I'm going." Akiyama Takara sighed as she put the apron back on. She was hoping they were done but someone just had to come in and ruin their fun.

Fukui looked around the shop wondering why they never came here before. It was close and it looked like a decent place. When he hard a loud gasp, Kensuke turned around to see Takara standing there with her mouth slightly open.

„What are you doing here?" she asked with a puzzled look after getting a hold of herself.

She was a funny little person, Fukui noted. With her confused face and Atsushi complex or whatever Himuro called her stop- betting -in –front- of- a- child episode the other day she was probably the weirdest person he knew, and he knew a lot of people. Even the members of Generation of Miracles.

„This is a coffee shop, I think it's pretty obvious why people come here." He answered as he took a seat beside Okamura.

„I forgot about that for a moment." She giggled awkwardly when a small blush creeped it's way up to her face. Forggeting where you worked at while actually working sure was embarassing.

„Atsushi wanted some chocolate cake." Himuro explained wanting to hurry things up and go home. He was tired from training they had only thirty minutes ago. This seemed to improve her mood a bit. Her whole face lit up as she told them to wait for a momemnt before rushing at the back room.

„You done? Can we continue our game?" Himeko asked when Takara came in.

„It's Atsu and the rest of the team. Atsu wants that chocolate cake i told you about. We still have some, right?"

„Yeah, I'll get it." Himeko replied after thinking for a moment.

„Do you guys come here often?" Okamura asked when he saw how comfortable were Murasakibara and Himuro sitting.

„We wait for Taka-chin to finish her work every day." Murasakibara answered glancing to the place where Takara went a moment ago.

„Atsushi is her neighbour and they live close to Hashimeko-san so we pick them up every day and get free cake right Atsushi?" Himuro smiled.

„Mhm."

„Here's your cake Atsu." Takara handed him the plate and sat down with Himeko near their table.

„What do you think, is it good Atsushi-kun?" Himeko chirped.

„Not bad." He answered and continued to eat.

When Atsushi finished his teammates stood up and got ready to leave. They gave the cups to Himeko who took everything to the kitchen before coming back to say goodbye to them.

„It was really good Akiyama-san, Hashimeko-san." Okamura smiled brightly. Their coffee was the best he ever drank.

„We are glad." Girls answered with a small bow.

„And we're off." Fukui announced while putting his jacket on. „How much is it?"

„Put that money back, it's on me. I owe you for the door incident Fukui-kun." Kensuke glanced away and nodded. It was weird having a girl pay for you. It's not like it was a big deal but it almost felt like a blow to his ego. This Takara is weird, has a stupid complex and knows how to make a man feel spinelles without noticing it. Like having Murasakibara around wasn't enough of a pain he had to deal with his neighbour as well.

„Whatever, just don't be late next time." He said already walking out.

„I promise." Takara replied, though she wasn't so sure about that.


	5. Detention

_Author's note_: thank you all for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **iiAnimeLover** –he was feeling a bit weird poor guy **Savage Kill – **thank you, I'm glad you like it! I'll write more about what the rest of the team thinks of her in the future chapters, it's a promise

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Detention

Less than a day after making that promise about not being late with Fukui it was becoming more obvious that Takara was going to break it. She's been waiting for Himeko for about fifteen minutes already and there was still no sign of her. School bell rang once, warnning the students to get in as soon as possible. The brown haired girl could already feel anger of her teacher and she really didn't want to see it today. Takara took out her phone and slammed her fingers against it typing Himeko's number.

„Yeah?" Himeko answered the phone sluggishly.

„Where are you? We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

„I'm not coming today. I called and told your brother to tell you."

Takara facepalmed and Himeko gasped at those words. Asking Kazuo to give a message to his sister was literally the worst thing Himeko could do, and they both knew it.

„I'm sorry. But in my defence he did sound cute while saying he'd tell you."

„Just because he sounded cute doesn't mean he is. That little brat." Takara snapped but her friend only laughed quietly.

„I'm going back to sleep and I suggest you to run because you have about three minutes left. I'll call you later, bye!"

Takara glanced at her watch and shrieked. It was worse than the other day, she really had to run as fast as she could. Without thinking twice she ran hoping she'll make it in time. She didn't. The hall was already closed, but by the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the closed doors it was obious that someone was still there. Takara knocked and looking around to see if her teacher was coming but luckily he was nowhere in sight. She knocked again once, twice, until she finally heard footsteps coming closer.

„What?!" Fukui asked irritated. He was going to be late too because of this person and that was not something he was thankful for. When he noticed who it was, the blonde only scratched his head. „You're late." He pointed out waving his indeks finger at Takara like a father scolding his child.

„I know, I know. I need to get in, please I know I broke my promise but please." She really hated having to beg for entrance.

„You need to learn your lesson." Fukui grumbled. Just what was Murasakibara's weird neighbour thinking.

„I'll tell Atsushi to crush you if you don't let me in." Takara was desperate.

„Yeah." Fukui snorted. „Like he can get close enough to do so. I'm fast, he can't get me."

„You're horrible." Takara pouted. „But please let me in."

„You promised Akiyama." Fukui shrugged. He couldn't be bothered anymore. Her pleading will go unheard by him.

„It's the stupid brat's fault." Takara cried desperatly. This Fukui Kensuke was a cold hearted person. With his sharp face and the look he was giving her he reminded her of a grumpy cat her grandmother had.

„Who is the stupid brat? Are you talking about Murasakibara?"

„No. It's my little brother. He didn't tell me Himeko's not coming so I waited for her and I really hate waiting and now you are upsetting me and I hate that even more."

Fukui smirked at the agitated form of Murasakibara's friend in front of him.

„Fine. I acknowledge your problem, but this is the last time. And don't say you owe me I don't want you to pay me back again."

„Why? I did owe you it was the right thing to do."

„I felt like a spineless idiot. You hurt my pride woman." Takara giggled at him. This was the first time she heard something like this. Murasakibara was surrounded by weird people and she was only getting to know his friends. Takara remembered his team from middle school, they were a bunch of nice kids but then everything became a big mess and her Atsushi complex started. She could only hope that this team with it's weird but nice players could become a perfect place for Atsushi.

„Fine I don't owe you. Let's go, we're late."

„You are late, aren't you?"

Both Takara and Fukui froze once they turned around. Takara's teacher was standing there looking angry. They knew what was next. Detention.

„I can't believe I had to listen to that guy for fifteen minutes just because someone, and by someone I mean you Akiyama, can't come to school on time." Fukui was playing with a small basketball throwing it at the wall and catching it again.

„I already explained what happened."

„Well ask me if I care, which I don't by the way. He screamed like an idiot, it felt worse than coach's practice."

„I can't believe I had a crush on him." Was Takara's only answer. She had a crush on her teacher when she entered high school and while she still thought he was a nice person. It was the second worst thing after her Atsushi complex.

„You what?!" Fukui choked on air and stared at her in disbelief. „You had a crush on that guy?"

„Kind of. But only during my first year here and it was for two weeks." She stuttered and that only made Fukui laugh out loud. He'd be embarassed too if he said something like that.

„Don't laugh." But he did. „Please stop Fukui-kun." He didn't listen and continued his laughing fit. Takara blushed and jumped from her seat. She had to make him stop laughing it was embarassing enough even without his annoying laughter. She went and started kicking his chair as hard as she could.

„Stop." Fukui said containing his laughter. But she didn't. He jumped faster than she did earlier and grabbed her leg from under her knee, Takara nearly had a heart attack. He was sitting down just a moment ago, when did he get up? How did this happen?

„Let go." She managed to breathe out looking away from him to keep at least some of her dignity. This was bad. This was very bad.

„Why?" he deadpanned.

„Because it's embarassing when you're holding me like this."

„Why?" Takara felt like kicking him in the face. Was he really that oblivious?

„Because I'm wearing a skirt, idiot."

„It's not my fault that you're wearing a short skirt." He shrugged still not letting her go.

„It's not short." She pouted at him.

„Well, it is from my perspective." And suddenly she blushed even more than before. Fukui found this interesting, she was interesting all flustered like this. Maybe this was why Murasakibara was always around her, to observe her expressions and to enjoy the comedy that was Akiyama Takara.

„Pervert." Her voice came out faint and quiet.

„Stop moving you'll fall." He took her hand and helped her jump away a bit to keep her balance. „I wonder what would your teacher think if he came in right now." He wondered. That would be hilarious. Maybe even funnier than making Liu speak like a two hundred year old.

„Don't even talk about that." He felt her muscles relax a bit as she bit her lip to prevent it from spreading into a smile.

„Do you think he'd be jelous?"

Takara facepalmed. This is going to be one long detention.


	6. Aquarium

_Author's note_: thank you all for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **iiAnimeLover** –thank you! Glad you liked it **Savage Kill** –she did that poor naive child haha of course he's going to use it, it's him. **Xxdreamergirl95xX** I'll try to continue updating a chapter per day. Glad you like it!

this chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend for giving me the idea. thank you Laura!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Aquarium

„Takara get up you're taking Kazuo to Aquarium today." Akiyama Misaki was a woman of many virtues but waking her only daughter up nicely wasn't one of them.

„Mom why do I have to take him?" Takara grumbled from underneath her blanket.

„Because it's the only way to get both of you outside the house, besides dad and I are going to Tokyo with Atsushi's parents to visit the rest of the Murasakibara kids so we don't have time to take him. Don't worry we called Himeko and she's coming too. Her mom was actually happy since the last time the two of you went out on a weekend was, just let me think for a moment, oh right, never. You can't sit on the computer all the time."

„We talk over it mom, and the thing about computer is really rich coming from you since you're, you know, a computer freak and you work all the time on it."

„Talking over computer doesn't count as socializing and I bring food with my computer unlike you."

„Shut up Misaki." Takara hit her mother with a pillow teasingly. „I'm tired of your nagging!"

„Don't you Misaki me Akiyama Takara I am your mother, a very beautiful and young mother but mother nontheless. You'll see one day how fun nagging is, that is if you ever find someone crazy enough to have children with you." Misaki said with a bright smile.

„I'm your daughter you should be thinking that I'm a respectable and beautiful person." Takara said laughing. She loved conversations she shared with her mother. It was like two bestfriends were outsmarting eachother while trying to hide how much they cared.

„I know you and we both know that's not the case, I'm merely feeling sorry for the guy. I can't even imagine how crazy it's going to be when you bring a boyfriend home. I can already see the look on your father's face. I have to have a picture of his face at that moment. I want to give it to you on the day of your wedding." Takara's mother scratched her chin thinking about it. Her husband is going to act like a crazy person when he realises his daughter is a grown woman and be all possesive, she actually felt sorry for whoever was the person her daughter's going to bring home one day because her husband will be unbearable.

„I already told you I'm dating Himeko." Takara replied as she got up.

„I would actually believe that if I didn't know that Himeko is a smart girl."

„Mom you're so supportive and kind to me, please stop saying things like that you're making me blush."

„I went through five hours of labour to give birth to you on the day my favourite band was having a concert ten minutes away from our house, I think that's enough to show you how much I love my first born." Misaki pointed out.

„True." Takara couldn't argue with that.

„Come now my dear son, get ready." Misaki pinched her daughter's nose and went out. She still had to help Kazuo get ready and prepare everything for the trip to Tokyo.

„Yeah, yeah." Takara grumbled but went to get dressed anyway.

„Where's your daughter?" Hiroki asked his lovely wife when she came to the kitchen holding their son.

„I left her to get dressed. Kazuo what do you want to drink?"

„Milk. I want to be as tall as Tsutsu." Hiroki laughed when he heard his son. Kazuo was always talking about Atsushi, it was like he saw a brother in him.

„Your wish is my command." Misaki replied and went to het him what he wanted.

„Himeko called, she'll be here in five minutes." Hiroki told his wife as he put plates on the table.

„Great, that means we'll have enough time to get everything ready for our trip."

„I'm still not sure about leaving Takara alone with Kazuo. I mean sure, Atsushi will be here too but still."

„I'll be good." Kazuo promised smiling mischeviously.

„That's exactly why I'm afraid."

„Of course you're afraid, you're their father, they have your blood in them. I'm afraid too. Remember that one time you nearly burned the house down because you had a bet with your sister?"

„Misaki you'll give them ideas, be quiet."

„It was fun though, that one you know. I still remember how your mother sounded when she called me. I had a recording of that, sadly, I forgot where it is."

„Nineteen years later, and I'm still not sure what got in me when I proposed to you."

„And I actually said yes."

* * *

Akiyama siblings and Hashimeko Himeko were walking through the main hall of the aquarium after finally leaving Takara's home. Her parents gave them money and bribed Kazuo into being a nice boy for at least an hour. Takara sometimes wasn't even sure who was the grown up in their family. Her parents were bigger children that Kazuo and her combined. She looked at her brother as he ran around fascinated not knowing where to look. The sea world sure was magical. Himeko sat down on a bench in front of one of the tanks and closed her eyes.

„I love coming here." She said happily.

„Yeah, it's so peaceful." Takara agreed. She had to keep her eyes on Kazuo all the time. He got carried away so easily. It was because of that she got her arms broken. They were taking a walk with Atsushi after one of his games during middle school and he ran away from her, Kazuo ran after him with his small steps, he was so small at the time, and then that car came out of nowhere. She always got in trouble whenever she was near those two, but it was fine. She loved that somehow, it made her feel good about herself, the fact that she was being helpful. It helped her to get Atsushi to open up and she even got a hug from her brother after that accident.

„Tsutsu!" Kazuo suddenly yelled causing both girls to jump up in surprise. Atsushi was walking towards them holding a bag of potato chips in his hand with the rest of the Yosen team beside him. Kazuo hugged Himuro when the taller boy approached and told him to put him on his shoulders. That way he was as tall as Atsushi. That way he could get rid of his sister who always seemed to be worried about him, that way he could be the one that was worried. Kazuo wanted to grow up as soon as possible, he always hated the fact that his sister was older than him ever since that accident. He could sometimes still hear the noise the car made when it hit her and how Atsushi screamed holding her unconscious body and waiting for the ambulance. He wanted her to keep away from him until he grew up, his sister was too fragile and small to be the one in charge of him. He should be the older one, but she took care of that too.

„Kazuo don't yell, we're not alone in here." Takara told him angrily. That boy was too loud for their own good, she didn't want to be banned from yet another place because her brother was too loud.

„Not listening." The boy answered which only seemed to make Takara more angry.

„Kazu-chin your sister will be mad at us. Stop yelling and be nice." Something in Murasakibara's voice made Kazuo nod, his friend knew how to be scary sometimes.

„When did you get here?" Himuro aksed Himeko, the team was here the whole morning because Atsushi wanted to watch some kind of gold fish show but they didn't see Takara and her friend.

„About two hours ago I think. Takara's supposed to babysit Kazuo but you see how that one's working." Himeko smiled at him.

Yosen basketball players could tell that Takara and Kazuo were siblings since the moment they saw the two standing next to each other. Kazuo looked like a smaller male version of his sister. They both had the same brown hair and dark eyes, even the way they looked at people and faces they made were identical.

„So you're the boy we heard so much about?" Fukui asked Kazuo who looked at him in confusion. He had never seen this man before, he kept wondering who he was and how he recognized him.

„Who talked about me?" Kazuo asked Atsushi's teammate couriously.

„Murasakibara and your sister." Kazuo frowned at Fukui's answer.

„When did you talk to Bakara?" Fukui smiled at the boy's question. He understood why Takara talked about her brother so desperatly. He really did seem like the kind of kid who would make his sister's life miserable to hide the fact that he loves her.

„Detention class."

„What did she say?"

„That you were a stupid brat." Fukui shrugged.

„Fukui-kun!" Takara hissed at him quickly covering his mouth with her hand blushing slightly when she remembered the leg holding incident during their detention. „You can't speak like that in front of a child." She laughed nervously.

„She's right." Himuro agreed while watching Kazuo who looked at his sister with wide eyes. He kept narrowing them at the closeness of his sister and Atsushi's friend. He didn't like him one bit. The honey blonde haired guy was too close to his sister and she even touched him. It was to prevent him from saying bad words,true, but still. Kazuo suddenly pulled Takara's sleeve and took her hand in his.

„I want to see Nemo." He told her stubbornly. She sighed knowing that it was either going to find the clown fish or hearing him whine for the rest of the day.

„Fine, let's go. Excuse us." It was nice having her brother calm and and obedient for a change. He even held her hand and that was somehing he never did. Himuro was looking at them with a small smile. He had a younger brother too, at least he considered him to be his younger brother before all hell went loose, and seeing Takara and Kazuo standing in front of the fish tank searching for clown fish made him remember how nice were the days when Kagami and him were just having fun with each other.

„This is so beautiful!" Okamura cried. Scenes like this always turned him into a crying mess. Atsushi's little friend was a nice person, he liked her since that day at her workplace, she was so nice to them, and seeing her all sisterly like this was too much for him. He had a soft spot for cute scenes and this was too cute in his opinion.

„Thou shalt stop crying captain-sama." Liu told him. His captain was a two meter high giant, it was emberassing having him cry like this.

„Stop that Gorilla!" Fukui kicked him in the shoulder.

„Look Takara, there's Nemo!" Kazuo pointed with his small hand at the fish.

„Yeah, it is." She answered never even looking in the direction he showed her. Instead, she looked at Atsushi and Himeko smiling brightly. Whatever it was that Fukui had said made Kazuo change his attitude towards her and she was thankful for it. She really owed him this time.


	7. Babysitter

_Author's note:_ thank you all for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Blueberrybaby – **thank you very much! I will

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Atsushi knew something's happening as soon as Takara came running in the room he shared with Kazuo while their parents were away and told him she has to go to Tokyo. He couldn't tell why because he lost it at 'I have to go' part and he didn't care to be honest, but he did care for the fact that he was supposed to keep an eye on Kazuo. He didn't understand what was Takara thinking and why she considered the two of them staying home alone was a good idea. When they got bored with watching TV and complaining how they have to get their own food salvation came in the form of a phone call.

„What?" Atsushi answered lazily. He really didn't want to speak to anyone right now, unless it was Takara informing him of her return.

„Atsushi, it's me. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to practice today, I know you've already been once this month but still." Himuro spoke from the other side of the line.

„Oh, Muro-chin. Let me just ask Kazuo." He turned his head towrds the little boy who was staring at him waiting for explanation. „Do you want to go to my school and see me play basketball?"

„Yes!" Kazuo clapped his hands.

„I'll come Muro-chin. And I'll bring Kazu-chin with me."

„How come?" Himuro asked. Why would he bring Takara's brother with him?

„Taka-chin had to go to Tokyo, dunno why, so I'm stuck with Kazu." Murasakibara replied.

„You're lucky because Araki-sensei wouldn't be happy about that, but she won't be there today."

„I don't care. Will you come and get us?"

„I'll be there in thirty minutes."

„Okay."

„See you Atsushi."

* * *

The last thing Atsushi wanted when he brought the kid with him inside of the gym was this. This. He couldn't even name what this was. All the players were gathered around the boy and kept asking him questions and it continued until Fukui charged in and took Kazuo in his arms.

„Leave him, damn it. He's confused and you keep gawking at him."

„Calm down Fukui-senpai we were just having fun." One of the first years tried to calm him down.

„And the brat's so cute." Okamura said and pinched Kazuo's cheeks. Takara's brother immedieatly forgot about his dislike of Fukui and slammed his head against his chest to keep himself away from the rest of the boys around him.

„Anyone would be cute compared to you Gorilla. See what you did? You scared him!" Fukui snapped angrily.

„Calm down Fukui-senpai. I'm sure Kazuo is fine." Himuro said while helping Kazuo stand on his own feet.

„And where the hell is your idiotic sister?" really where was she? Fukui knew she was late pretty much always, but it was different now. There was no sign of her coming and he was dying to make fun of her. She litteraly ran away after her teacher freed them from detention because she was embarassed of the way he was holding her so he never got a chance to laugh at her stupid crush on her stupid teacher who was annoyingly good looking even though he was a stupid asshole. Fukui couldn't help but to think about it. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't coming. He wondered.

„Only I can say that about Bakara!" Kazuo screamed and kicked Fukui in the shin. Perfect, just perfect, this day just keeps getting better.

„Taka-chin will be really angry if you continue to behave like this. And I will get angry too." Murasakibara said and Kazuo nodded. He hated when Atsushi used his scary look on him.

„So? Is she coming to get the kid or not?" Fukui asked again.

„She went to Tokyo. She's coming back tomorrow around noon." Atsushi answered.

„We should start practicing. Araki-sensei will kill us if she founds out we did nothing." Himuro suggested. Stopping them from continuing the conversation was the best he could do for Takara, it would be a bad idea to get Atsushi to start asking questions. Takara asked Himuro to keep Atsushi and Kazuo safe while she's in Tokyo because she needed to speak with Kagami's shadow friend and they both knew Atsushi wouldn't be happy about it.

Their practice ended soon after because Fukui kept glaring and screaming at everyone each time they got near Kazuo. He was terrified that the kid was going to get hurt because he knew how Takara would react. He wasn't sure why he cared about it though, but he felt like now he was indebted to her for making her feel all embarassed during their detention. He really did take that holding thing too far when he refused to let her go until the end. He could still see her red face when her teacher came in, she could barely stand still without shaking. They were so close to being caught in that compromising situation and while he only laughed it off she was really hurt. He noticed how she acted in the aqaurium too, she shut him up with her hand but kept her distance after. He greeted his teammates and went straight home, he couln't deal with them right now.

* * *

„I can just go and get her when she comes from Tokyo tomorrow. No. I don't care what she thinks. But then again, it would be bad if we were unfriendly like that especially since Murasakibara's here too. We do go to same school and spend more time together than before. No. I don't care." Fukui muttered to himself on his way home.

But even though he didn't care he still waited at the train station for train from Tokyo to arrive. He stood up and walked nonchalantly towards the brown haired girl he was waiting for. Her eyes widened when she turned around to see him. Only now did he notice how dark her eyes actually were.

„Are you mad at me?" he asked, after all that was what he came for.

„Why are you here?" Takara asked feeling more and more confused by the second.

„Answer me, and walk." He pushed her gently and took her bag.

„I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

„Because of this." Fukui let go of the bag and grabbed her leg in the same way he did before, but he was smarter now and let her go immedieatly, but it wasn't fast enough because she was blushing furiously and turned her head from him.

„See. Now you're angry again." Fukui said picking her bag up and continuing to walk slowly in front of her.

„I'm not mad!" she pinched his shoulder so hard it made him flinch. „I lied. But, now I'm fine. You just have to stop surprising me like that. It's true that we know each other for some time, but we only got to really know each other not so long ago because of Atsushi, that's why it made me feel. You know. Weird and awkward."

„I thought you were avoiding me." Fukui admitted.

„Yeah, right." She snorted. „ You're not handsome enough to make me feel _that_ way." She laughed.

„Oh, but I am handsome." Fukui pointed out.

„Well, kind of."

„Are you admitting your wish to become my girlfriend."

„I'm not blind and I'm not an idiot. You're handsome, kind of, like I'd give you seven out of ten, eight on a good day. But being with you, really?" Takara smirked at him. Hanging around with Fukui wasn't so bad after all.

„True. You only have eyes for your teacher." It was Fukui's turn to smirk now.

„I'll kill you." She hissed at him.

„I already told you that I'm fast and that you can't get me."

„So. Fukui-kun, you really came all the way here to make sure your new friend wasn't mad at you."

„So?"

„That's kind of cute." She said as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

„Please. I'm the definition of cute."


	8. Atsushi gets angry

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Savage Kill** – thank you! **iiAnimeLover – **Kazuo is a little tsundere haha Fukui is slowly becoming protective because he consideres her his friend and is scared of her Atsushi complex haha **Xxdreamergirl95xX** – aaaa thank you!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Takara knew she had to face Atsushi sooner or later. After speaking with Kuroko it was her duty as a friend to tell him about it especially knowing how Atsushi reacted every time his ex teammates were mentioned. She called Himuro and asked him for advice, after all he was the one that Atsushi chose to talk with about his Teiko days. Himuro, not her. It would hurt her had she not known Atsushi for years, besides Himuro was a good person and he had someone just like Atsushi had his Generation of Miracles. That was why she was thankful when he wished her luck and promised to give her time to speak with Atsushi. He was probably the only one who could calm her best friend down.

Murasakibara knew Takara better than anyone though he did good job hiding it and it was because of his perfect knowledge of her little habits he knew something was wrong. He could keep quiet aout Himuro suddenly saying that he's going to school with Himeko but what he couldn't keep quiet about was Takara's fidgeting. She fidgeted and every now and then scratched her chin, and obvious sign that she wanted to say something but didn't know how. Atsushi sighed and took the bag of potato chips in hi left hand so he could put his right around her shoulder.

„What is it Taka-chin?"

„I want to tell you about something but I don't know how." she glanced at him and smiled lightly.

„Just say it." He urged her.

„I ran into Kuroko while I was in Tokyo and we talked." His hand stiffened.

„About what?"

„What happened after I went to highschool, you never told me how everything ended Atsu." Takara said quietly.

„I have my reasons. And I don't think you talking with him was a good idea either."

„But you and Kuroko were good friends Atsu. I don't understand."

„There's nothing to understand. I don't listen to anyone weaker than me and Kuro-chin is too weak to understand that there's no such thing as succeeding beacuse of hard work and anyone who thinks that deserves to be crushed." Takara stopped, she heard what Kuroko said but she never knew it was this bad. This was why Kuroko went so far to get his friends back. Atsushi had to taste defeat, he needed to get back to how he was.

„They why do you speak to me Atsushi? Am I not weak too?" she asked him firmly.

„What are you talking about Takara?" Murasakibara was surprised at her sudden outburst. he never thought about it like that it was stupid of her to bring it up. she was a friend, a sister not someone weak and now that she had said he suddenly realized how their opinions clashed. Just like once before with Kuroko.

„You can't go through life thinking like that Atsushi, you can't enjoy basketball and you can't go back to being friends with them."

„I don't need them. I'm going Takara, we should probably stay away from each other for a while if we can't agree on this, it's for the best." Murasakibara hurried and went ahead, he couldn't let his bestfriend see him like this, it would wake her Atsushi complex again. He needed to clear his head before going back to her.

* * *

Takara didn't know how long she was staying there but she did know he was right. They needed time for themselves. She couldn't believe how oblivious she was to his state. How did she not notice how he was feeling. Takara walked slowly and was silent the whole day at school.

Himeko noticed her unusual silence but didn't say a word, and what could she tell her? Himuro explained everything to her and she decided to give Takara some time to calm herself and a hug when they go to work. this was the first time she had seen Atsushi and Takara in a fight, it was strange and the only thing she could do was to hope that everything will be alright for the two of them.

* * *

Day was going by and finally it was time for Takara and Himeko's shift. Himeko hurried to her firends' side and wrapped her hands around Takara's neck.

„You okay?" she asked her.

„I'm fine, I think we are going to stop speaking for a while, I just hope Kuroko will manage to defeat Yosen at the Winter Cup."

„Do you really think that is going to help Atsushi-kun?" Himeko lifted her eyebrow.

„I have no idea, but I have a good feeling about it. I hope it will." Takara smiled weakly. It was so weird knowing that Atsushi won't be waiting for her after she finishes her shift, they won't walk home together and speak about school and everything they usually spoke of, he won't munch on sweets and chips. He just won't be there. Takara wondered was this how Kuroko felt when they left him. She knew things were bad, but only after speaking to Seirin and Teiko's shadow did she find out how everything actually happened.

„Then it will." Himeko winked at her.

* * *

Takara was happy when her shift ended, she was tired and sad and just wanted to go home as soon as possible. Himeko left earlier because her aunt was celebrating her birthday thus leaving Takara alone. She bid her boss goodbye and started walking home.

„Do you always go home from work this late?" she heard familiar voice behind her.

„Good evening Fukui-kun, and yes." she answered not bothering herself to even glance at him.

„Himuro said Murasakibara would want someone to walk you home and I was the only one available."

„What?" She halted and looked at him.

„The answer to your question." Fukui replied.

"What question?" Takara wondered.

„Why am I here. I was sure you were going to ask that."

„Oh." She never even thought about asking that. In the last days as they were becoming close friends it was normal for her to always have him around and this was just one more situation like the one on the station when she came home. He was there and there was nothing strange about that.

„That's it? Oh? I could've been sleeping by now Akiyama." Fukui said and pushed her forward. „You're too slow."

„Sorry I was just taken aback. I didn't really wonder why you were here." She admitted.

„How so?"

„I don't know, I guess it's because we see each other all the time lately and I'm used to having you near." Takara shrugged. „Atsu's really mad at me huh?"

„Yes." Fukui answered. The giant was angry and it was obvious.

„I didn't do anything bad you know, it's just that the whole Generation of Miracles story is different from what you know. From what I know too. I spoke to one of our friends from Teiko and it made him mad."

„That's stupid. It's not like he owns you."

„He's just protective, and I guess there's that 'I'm a part of the prodigies' thing too. His ego is too big for his own good."

„Big ego for a big guy." Fukui patted her head. "And you're probably just worrying too much."

„Shut up Fukui." Takara smiled. Talking with him made her relax. It was like that time during detention, it was so easy to speak with him, and even though he was a blunt bastard he still listened to her.

„Look I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I think you're using your sisterly slash motherly instincts too much. He's at a sensitive age." Fukui nodded with his eyes closed.

„When you make that face you remind me of my old teacher at Teiko." Takara laughed.

„Don't tell me you had a crush on him too?"

„Will you ever forget about that?"

„No." Fukui said. Of course he won't lose his chance to make fun of her and see her flushed face.

„I'm glad it was you who walked me home." Takara admitted. She really was, she never could have guessed that a person like him was such a reliable friend.

„You owe me a goodnights' sleep." Fukui snorted. He didn't mean to let this go unpunished.

„I thought you said that having me repay you makes you feel like a spineless idiot."

„At least I want to be a well rested spineless idiot."

„That's fine I guess." Takara stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the night sky. „Do you think Atsu will be back to normal?"

„His normal isn't exactly what I'd call normal so I don't care, but whatever you say." Now when he thought about her words Fukui realized he didn't actually know Atsushi. He was just a tool for them and nothing more. They needed him to win and they used him to get what they wanted. Maybe that made Takara project her feelings for her brother that were constantly ignored on a next closest person she had that needed to be taken care of. Her whole personality revolved around worrying about Atsushi and Kazuo and Fukui wondered what it was like having her nag at him all the time about this or that just because she was worried. She kept silent and continued starring at the sky. „You should stop worrying so much. He can take care of himself, and Kazuo can too." That boy knew how to kick that was true. His leg hurt much longer than he thought after Kazuo honored him with one of his kicks.

„Kazuo?" Takara asked. Atsushi told her they went to practice but didn't say anything of how that ended. „Did he do something?"

„The little brat kicked me in the shin." Takara laughed at him.

„You probably deserved that one."

„I did not." Fukui replied sarcastically.

„Then what did you do?"

„I may or may not have said something about his idiotic sister that's not coming to get him."

„You did deserve it. How dare you call me the idiotic sister. I'm the most perfect sister to ever grace the face of the earth." This time Fukui laughed and laughed hard.

„You're really funny Akiyama. I'm glad I went to get you."

„I'm sure you are." She giggled at him.

„But you still owe me." He said nonchalantly.

„We just can't have a nice friendly moment."


	9. Night out

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so.** iiAnimeLover** - thank you! They won't stay on bad terms for long, after all they're almost like a brother and sister, and yes. Fukui and Takara are closer now and will get even closer as time goes by haha

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Takara was lying on her bed, reading a book Himeko gave her for her last birthday when she heard a loud bang. The brown haired girl jumped up in surprise sending the book she was reading flying up before it fell on the floor with a thud. The bang was heard again and she went to the window where it came from. Takara opened it to see Atsushi leaning against his own window with a long stick in his hands which he used to knock on her bedroom window.

„Atsushi, was that you?" Murasakibara only nodded in response and lifted two fingers in the air. „You can speak now." Takara told him. This sort of communication became their ritual during the last five days since their argument.

„Did you change your mind about that thing?" The giant basketballer asked. He scratched his head lazily waiting for her answer.

„No." Takara answered with a loud sigh.

„Catch this." The girl nearly fell trying to catch a little toy Murasakibara threw but managed to hold her ground and get the toy in her hands. It had a little paper clipped to it and Takara opened it to read some number Atsushi had written. „It's Fuku-chin's number. Muro-chin will be going home with me and it's not safe for you to walk home alone. Muro-chin told me he already sent Fuku-chin to walk you home once so it's no big deal." He told her as a reply to her confused look.

„Does Fukui-kun know about you giving me his number?"

„No."

„Then how do you think I'm going to call him to walk me home Atsu. That's just insane." She waved her hands in the air to try and get her point across, but it failed because Murasakibara not only did not look at her but instead started munching on a candy he took from his desk.

„With a phone." Atsushi answered between bites. „I'm coming to play with Kazuo so stay in your room Taka-chin."

Takara nodded and closed the window. She put the paper with Fukui's number in her pocket and went to get her book. Being in a fight with Atsushi was like a death sentence to her window and the little fun she wanted to have. Whenever he came she had to stay in her room, and when she went to help his parents he would never be around, Takara could only hope that Kuroko's method will work on Atsushi as well, especially since Winter Cup was coming close and they will get a chance to play against each other. She lifted the book but decided against reading it, Kazuo was making too much noise and she couldn't concentrate properly. Her gaze fell on a little card she gained in a small contest at her working place, something about one evening in the cinema, and she smiled. Going out to watch a movie was the only good thing she could think of and seeing as it was set for today it only made it easier for her to decide. Takara took her jacket and went to find her mother.

„Misaki!" she yelled when she finally found her folding Kazuo's clothes.

„What? Oh, where are you going?" Akiyama Misaki asked her daughter. It wasn't rare to see her going for random walks but today was cold and Takara hated being cold so it only made the young woman curious.

„For a walk mom, and to the cinema. I got a free ticket, remember?" Misaki glanced at the ticket her daughter was holding up and smiled.

„Who are you going with?" she said mischeviously.

„Alone."

„Alone?"

„Yes mother. Alone. Himeko's visiting her brother and his wife so she isn't here and I felt like going out." Takara shrugged. Being interogated by her mother felt more like being interogated by police detectives.

„I hoped you'd say you're going with your newly aquired boyfriend." Her mother pouted.

„I'm dating Himeko."

„Very funny."

„You'll be surprised one day if you continue with this whole you're-not-dating-Himeko thing." Takara winked at her mother but the woman only laughed.

„The only way of surprising me that you have is if you actually bring a boyfriend."

„You underestimate my power!"

„Cut your Luke Skywalker nonsense and be back before it gets too dark. This argument you have going with Atsushi is starting to piss me and his mother off. You're are precious kids and we want you to be nice to each other."

„It's Anakin and I hope we'll be back to normal soon enough. Anyway, I'm off now. Bye mom!"

„Take care you cute little thing!" Misaki yelled after her daughter but Takara was already out. She ran and enjoyed the fresh air. She knew it was cold outside but it was a risk she was willing to take to have some time for herself.

* * *

Takara didn't know for how long she was sitting on that bench in the park near her school but she did know one thing. It was getting late. The movie she went to watch was a complete disaster and she decided to go out before it became unbearable, she looked for a place to stay and enjoy the silence and decided to settle on that bench. She always hid there ever since she entered Yosen. It was like her own secret place, except it was public, but she liked to imagine it was her own. Akiyama daughter checked her phone and grumbled quietly when she saw the time. It was later then she tought it was, she stood up and stretched herself. Her whole body felt stiff after hours of sitting in the cold.

„Good evening." She jerked her head to the side where she heard the words coming for and saw two familiar faces in front of her. She was sure she'd seen those boys somewhere before but couldn't remember where.

„Good evening." Takara answered half-heartidly. The boys seemed to have taken notice of her uneasiness so they took a step back and let one of them speak.

„Are you alone here at this hour?" he asked her trying to sound normal.

„Yes. I mean no." She nearly facepalmed at her answer but kept her calm. „What I meant was that while I am alone at this moment I won't be soon enough. My friend's coming." That was better.

„That's alright, if it's a friend we'll wait with you." That was bad.

„No, no. I'm fine, I don't want to be a bother besides, it's boyfriend I'm talking about and he can get really jelaous." Takara hoped this will be enough to scare them but instead of agreeing with her and walking away they sat on her bench.

„We'll wait it's fine. If he's late you should call him." Their leader proclaimed.

„Are you kidding?" she grumbled quitely.

„I'm sorry."

„I didn't say anything, it's just my phone." She turned away from them and scrolled down her contact list. Her parents were at work, both working the night shift at the hospital, Atsushi was babysitting Kazuo, Himeko was in Osaka and her grandmother was her grandmother.

„Is there a problem?" the one she recognized as their leader asked her.

„No, just a moment." Takara took out the paper Atsushi gave her earlier and silently cried. „I really don't want to do this." But she typed his number and waited for Fukui to pick up.

„Yeah?" Fukui grumbled in a low husky voice. Whoever was disturbing his sleep will pay for it.

„Honey!" Takara nearly screamed in relief. The boys smiled at her knowingly as she went further away to talk to him without them hearing their conversation.

„Wrong number." Fukui said not letting himself to be bothered by whoever it was that was calling him and spouting nonsense.

„No it's not. Wait Fukui-kun." Takara pleaded. Again. She really hated it.

„Akiyama is that you?" Fukui got up and leaned against his elbow. The night just got interesting.

„Yes. I'm sorry but Atsu gave me your number in case I need someone to take me home if it's late and I really need you right now." She talked trying to sound calm but he could hear the way her voice cracked a few times like she was hiding something.

„Is there someone around?"

„That's why I'm calling." She snapped. „I'm at the park near the school there's six of them, boys around our age, they say they're waiting with me until my friend comes, I had no choice but to call you." She blurrted nervously when she noticed the tallest of the bunch getting closer.

„Stay there I'm coming." Fukui said and hung up. He had to hurry.

„Is he coming?" the guy asked her. Takara nodded with a nervous smile.

„Yes. He is."

* * *

If there was one thing she wanted right now then that thing was to run very far away and hide herself for a very long time. Not only did Fukui know the boys but now they told him she said her boyfriend's coming and he kept grinning like a maniac which meant one thing - she is going to be mocked for the rest of her life. For a moment she wished she had never called him. When his friends finally went he turned around to face her.

„I'm so glad you called, I'll use this as a source of fun until the day I die." Fukui said laughing loudly.

„Well if you were in this kind of situation you would've done the same." She pouted at him feeling hurt by his words.

„Do I look like an idiot to you?"

„Are you calling me an idiot?" she yelled at him.

„Well it's not like calling me and hoping I won't say no was a smart move. What if I was away from my cell and they were actually someone who wanted to do harm. You have to think before sputing nonsense like that. You were just lucky today." Fukui shrugged.

„That's really mean." Takara said and turned around. She could walk herself home just fine.

„And where do you think you're going?" he hurried to match her pace and kept walking beside her.

„Home. You're free to leave I don't feel like talking to you."

„You can be angry as much as you want but it was still stupid. If you knew there was no one that could go with you and walk you home you should've just called me earlier." Fukui said and turned around. He didn't want to handle an angry girl. Having angry Murasakibara was enough of a hassle, if he added angry Takara to that it would be like tying a rock around his legs and jumping off a bridge.

* * *

Takara came home regretting her decision to go out. She knew deep down that Fukui was right but was too proud to admit it. She sat on her bed and hugged her pillow tempted to call Himeko, but her firend was probably enjoying Osaka and she didin't want to bother her. For the last few days her only comfort since her and Atsushi's argument were Himeko and Fukui. Himuro was always near Atsushi and she was thankful for that, but she was also thankful to Fukui for being there too. Their whole friendship was just one big spontaneous mess and she didin't even know how it happened, one day they were only greeting themselves politely and the other they acted like they were lifetime friends. Being in a fight with Atsushi was enough for her, and she really didn't want to be in a fight with Fukui, the only real friend she made since coming to Yosen High. It was too much for her to handle. Takara grunted and covered her face with her pillow deciding to rethink her night out tomorrow. Maybe then she'll find right words to apologize to Fukui, and maybe then he'll accept it.

Tomorrow.


	10. Phone call

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **DemFeels – **I love star wars too so I'm glad you liked it! Takara's mom and Fukui will probably meet in one of the next three chapters. **Xxdreamergirl95xX – **Thank you very much!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

„Basically what you're saying is that he actually went to get you and when he told you you acted like an idiot you got mad and told him to go home?" Himeko really tried to understand, but understanding Takara's way of thinking was still something she just couldn't do.

„When you say it like that it sounds ten times worse." Takara cried from the other side of the line.

„It sounds like it should. I'm going to hang up now and I'll be waiting for you to call me back after you speak with Fukui. I've had enough of you fighting with those basketball players. I want to go see that Kagami guy play at the Winter Cup and I hoped you'll get me a free ticket but that won't happen if you continue with this." Himeko said lazily.

„That's selfish of you." Takara had to smile, being friends with Himeko was one thing she'll never regret.

„I care so little it's an understatement to say I actually don't care. Go now my bird! Oh, and call me!"

„Fine." Before Takara could say anything else, Himeko already ended the call leaving her to call Fukui. She searched for his number on her call list and pressed the button hoping he'll accept her apology.

* * *

„Hello!" Takara finally heard from the other side.

„Uhm, Fukui-kun? Hello!" she heard a silent snicker.

„It's Okamura, the little disrespecting bastard's in the middle of a practice game. I never thought I'll live to see him get a call from a girl." Okamura laughed. „Well, whatever, so, Honey, what do you want me to tell him?"

„What did you call me?" Takara asked not sure whether she was happy Okamura didn't recognize her or not.

„Honey, that's what it says on Kensuke's phone." Okamura replied. Now that he thought about it, the voice of the girl that was talking to him sounded somewhat familiar.

„Oh, okay. You don't have to tell him anything, I'll just call later."

„Fine by me. Bye!"

„Goodbye Okamura-kun." Takara let out a sigh and smiled brightly. She wasn't sure why, but the fact that her blunt straightforward firend had her number saved in his contact list under the name Honey made her happy. He was the only one that made her feel relaxed and happy just by seeing him, the same thing happened to her with Himeko and Atsushi. Only seeing the three of them is enough to make her day. Now she just needed to call Fukui again and make him accept her apology.

* * *

The first thing Fukui noticed when he went to drink water after finishing their practice game against Yosen's second string was Okamura grinning like and idiot at him. He frowned and hit Okamura with his towel.

„What?" he growled at his captain, but the taller boy giggled which made Fukui frown even more.

„I hope you're not always so serious with her like you are with us." Okamura said trying to contain his laughter. He wondered what kind of a girl would ever fall for the non existent charm his vice captain had.

„The hell are you talking about?" Fukui started to seriously consider hitting his annoying captain again.

„Honey called." Those words finally made him understand what Okamura was talking about. When his lips formed a small smile he hit the grinning Okamura again.

„What was that for?" Yosen's captain and power forward cried.

„For not respecting her. I know what you were thinking about in that ugly head of yours." Fukui growled, it pissed him off.

„If you know what I was thinking then you thought about it too." Okamura replied feeling proud of himself for coming up with a perfect come back.

„Shut up!" Fukui snapped and hit him again which only caused Liu and Himuro to laugh silently at their older teammates. Just when he turned to hit the both of them too his phone started ringing.

„Now what?" He wanted to sound angry but his voice just couldn't follow his wish.

„Fukui-kun is that you?" Takara asked not wanting to talk to yet another teammate of his.

„Yeah. What do you want?"

„I wanted to apologize for last night. I overreacted and failed to realize that you were right when you scolded me. I should have thought that one through but I acted on impulse and was lucky you managed to come and those guys didn't mean any harm. I really hope you'll accept my apology." Takara felt like weight has been lifted off her shoulders when she finally said her apology out loud.

„Tell me one good reason why I should accept it." Fukui said feeling curious and wanting to hear her answer.

„Do I really have to do it?"

„Yes." Of course he'd say that. Takara was silent for a moment before taking a long breath.

„I like hanging around with you though you can be a real pain at times, but i don't actually mind it. Anyway, I'm glad I got to know you better and I'm glad I became friends with you." She was glad he couldn't see her right now because she felt even more embarassed than when he held her during their detention three weeks ago.

„Isn't that nice. I guess I have no choice but to accept then." Fukui told her, frowning slightly when he remembered what Okamura said earlier. He really wasn't as serious around her as he was around them. In this short period of their friendship they managed to influence each other a lot.

„Are we friends again Fukui-kun?" Takara asked trying to hide embarassment from crawling into her voice as well.

„We never stopped being in the first place. I told you once already, you worry too much Akiyama." He scolded her.

„It's not like I can help it." Takara had to admit. She really couldn't.

„Thought so, anyway, do you have plans that include going out in the next few days that we're free from school?"

„I'm working the afternoon shift in Akita Sweets the day after tomorrow." Takara answered after thinking about it for a moment.

„Good. I'll walk you home just like Murasakibara wanted."

„Fukui-kun?"

„Yeah?"

„Thank you very much." She smiled gently, Atsushi made a good decision when he told her to ask Fukui to walk her home because of their argument.

„Sure. Besides you owe me and I think I know how you are going to pay me back." Teasing was obvious in his voice.

„How?" Takara grumbled hoping he won't embarass her again.

„It's a surprise."


	11. Fukui's birthday

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **iiAnimeLover – **yeah, the two of them are still fighting and I plan on making them up after Yosen vs. Seirin game, but that will be soon enough. It's a surprise haha **thefictionfreak – **thank you very much! I know, I love him too haha I have this head-canon where Fukui is a real asshole at first but gets caring as his relationship with other people progresses and then becomes possesive in a way where he's the only one that can mock them and call them out on their shit because he doesn't mean it as an insult but when someone else does it he gets pissed off.

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Akita Sweets coffee shop was crowded more than usual thanks to the begginig of the snow season. People came here to enjoy a cup of tea or coffee and to get away from the cold that came along with winter. Takara felt both tired from the work and excited to see what Fukui had in mind as a way of paying him back, though she wasn't sure if she was really excited or just anxious. The brown haired girl had to admit that curiousity was slowly engulfing her and making her stare at the watch all the time waiting for him to arrive. She was sure she'll be embarassed one way or another, the only thing that kept bothering her to no end was – how? How will he do it? Takara walked around taking and bringing orders, keeping a smiling face on at all times, waiting patiently for her shift to end. Himeko sure was lucky she wasn't here right now, she always had a way of skipping work on days it was crowded like this.

Soon after Akiyama Takara brought coffee to the table three Fukui came in and waved at her as he went to sit down at the table in the corner of the room. She smiled and approached, checking to see if there was anything he wanted.

„You can bring me a cup of that coffee you made the last time." Fukui told her and continued to scan the menu in front of him.

„Anything else?"

„Yeah, I want a cake too, it's my birthday today." He shrugged still not looking at her.

„Really?!" Takara gasped. „Why didin't you say so I would've told boss to prepare something."

„It's no big deal." Fukui said silently. „I don't need anything."

„No. We're not doing this your way, I'll go get you your coffee and you think about something you want." Takara told him and hurried to the kitchen muttering under her breath. She cut a slice of chocolate cake and put a small candle on it, she smiled slightly and went to give it to Fukui hoping he'll like it. „Ta-dah!" She clapped her hands beaming with pride. „It's nothing big but happy birthday!" she told him, happy she did at least this but not feeling satisfied enough, he was her friend it was her duty to do something special for him.

„No good." Fukui told her coldly, immedieatly erasing her smile.

„What? Why?" she stutterd.

„I want you to sing me a happy birthday, this just doesn't feel right. I want it to be for real, with a song and a hug and everything." Fukui stated.

„Fine." Takara said with a sigh. She could do this, she always sang for her brother, though she was bad at singing and she knew it, Kazuo didin't seem to mind so maybe Fukui won't either.

„Louder." Fukui urged her wanting the whole coffee shop to see her big moment.

„Okay, fine. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday „

„Dear Kensuke." He whispered enjoying her performance.

„Dear Kensuke, happy birthday to you." When she was done everyone clapped and cheered making her feel embarassed, she covered her face with her hands waiting for that annoying blush to disappear.

„And a hug." Takara nodded and hugged him. It was his birthday, she had to do it. „Akiyama?" he whispered softly.

„What?" She asked hugging him awkwardly, this was her first time hugging a boy that wasn't Atsushi or family.

„It's not my birthday today. Surprise! You just paid me back with a shameful moment." Takara stared at his smirking face with a confused look not sure if she really heard him say that or was it just her imagination.

„I feel like strangling you."

„I understand."

„And I have an urge to throw that cake in your face."

„I get that too."

„You are a terrible person Fukui Kensuke-kun."

„You don't really mean that."

„Trust me, I do. I hope you feel like a spineless idiot because I paid you back." Takara told him puffing her cheeks.

„I think this time you're the spineless idiot, it was funny,though, you have to admit it." Fukui pointed out still smiling. „Everyone applauded you, you don't get that every day."

„You're right." Takara said. She was lost in thought for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Fukui had never seen her laughing like this. She looked, different. Her eyes were closed and her lips stretched into a beautiful smile, her laugh was a bit weird but it was just like her. He liked her laugh he noted, it wasn't annoying. He always thought she was a good looking girl, nothing special, but pretty nonetheless, that's why seeing her happy like this made him wonder just how happy is going to be the guy she chooses for her boyfriend. Sure, he will have to deal with her antics, but it will be worth it, there was no question about it.

„Oh my God!" Takara suddenly screamed pointing at him. „You just looked at me with lewd eyes."

„I did not." He assured her but she pinched his cheeks.

„Liar, you did. You're doing it again, stop it Fukui-kun." She laughed again.

„I'm not looking at you with lewd eyes Akiyama, do I look like an idiot to you? I don't even want to know how miserable your boyfriend will be. People will never be sure who's the man in your relationship." Fukui shrugged.

„Just you wait Fukui Kensuke, you'll regret your words one day, you lewd-looking freak."

„I didn't look at you… I quit. Just think whatever you want." Fukui rolled his eyes, trying to get some reason into her was useless.

„I have one question for you?" Takara said sitting down beside him while she still had time.

„What?"

„Why do you have me saved as Honey in your contact list?"

„Because that's what you called me the other day when you told those guys we were dating. I wanted to make sure I'll never forget it." He glanced at her face which wasn't graced with a smile anymore. „And here you thought I liked you."

„I didin't think that, but it's mean if it's just for that. I hoped I was a dear friend."

„Akiyama."

„Yes Fukui-kun."

„You'll be a dear friend if you sing again."

„Not happening." Takara said and stood up, she had to go back to work.

„Damn it." At least her shift will end soon. Then he'll make her sing again.


	12. beauty shop game

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so**.**

**I have some problems with Internet connection so my best friend will update in my stead whenever she can. I'm sorry about it and I hope those problems will soon get solved. Thank you again!**

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Beauty shop game

Murasakibara was lying on his bed, stretching his arms and yawning lazyily while Himuro was playing video game with Fukui. Okamura shot Atsushi a skeptical look but didin't say a word, choosing instead to watch TV just like Liu did.

Yosen's basketball players hoped they would get Murasakibara to play basketball with them but his basketball simulating video games were the closest they got to make him actually play the sport in which he was a prodigy. The tall boy sat up from his position and stared at the computer screen enjoying a match that was going on between Fukui's and Himuro's characters, they both looked so into it it almost made him laugh out loud. Playing seriously in a real game was stupid to him, and playing in the exact same way in a video game was just straight out idiotic. He looked up to find a clock that was on the other side of the room and pouted. It was almost time for Takara to bring Kazuo over. Their parents were out of town on buisness and Takara had her monthly day out with Himeko which meant that Kazuo and Atsushi were to spend the entire day together. He took the stick he always used and went to knock on Takara's window.

„What the hell do you think you're doing Murasakibara?" Fukui yelled at him. He was already used to the younger boy's antics, but knocking on someone's windows with a stick was on a whole different level.

„That's Akiyama-senpai's house." Himuro hurried to explain. „Atsushi is supposed to keep an eye on Kazuo today."

„I thought you two weren't speaking." Okamura looked at Murasakibara questioningly.

„We aren't." Atsushi answered. „This doesn't count as speaking." He turned his attention back to Takara's window and knocked again. For a moment nothing happened but then she opened her curtains and shoved the window open blinking intently at Atsushi, waiting for him to speak. „When is Kazu-chin coming?"

„I'll bring him over in a minute." Takara told him keepin her towel close to her head as she shuddered at the sudden coldness.

„Your hair's wet." Murasakibara pointed out.

„I just got out of the shower, I have to dry it."

„Get inside you'll get sick and be late to school again!" Takara heard Fukui's voice shouting from Atsushi's room.

„Dream on, I'll never be late to school again." Takara shouted back. She didn't want to be in a detention again.

„Hello Akiyama!" the rest of the team greeted her, Takara shot a puzzled look at Atsushi but he only shrugged.

„We are practicing."

„Of course you are." Takara turned her head from them and started laughing. „I have to go now, Kazuo took mom's make-up. See you in a minute." She waved at them and dissapeared behind the curtains.

„I'm pretty sure that counts as speaking to each other." Fukui muttered after finishing the game he was playing with Himuro, making Murasakibara's best friend chuckle lightly.

Soon after Takara and Himeko left Kazuo with Murasakibara and his teammates, they realized how hard it was to look after the boy, and suddenly, Takara's Atsushi complex didn't look so crazy. Having Kazuo and Atsushi playing video games was almost the same as having a bomb dropped inside the house. Okamura decided it was time to quit and went on his way with Liu after an hour of torture and pain that Kazuo inflicted on them. Three hours later the only people still left in the house were Murasakibara, Kazuo, Himuro and Fukui. Kazuo kept switching from game to game causing Fukui to grumble in irritation. The only thing that kept him from yelling at the little boy were his eyes, each time he looked at him it was like he was looking at a miniature version of Takara, and that's what made the whole yelling thing impossible which only irritated him more.

„Let's play something else." Kazuo sighed after exiting yet another game. He knew his sister went out with Himeko but he wanted to go with her. He liked the fact that he was with Atsushi and Himuro but that guy was there too. True he did help him when he went to practice with Atsushi but there was something about Fukui that had him looking at the older boy suspiciously all the time.

„What would you like to play?" Himuro asked gently. Both Murasakibara and Fukui had to admit that their friend and teammate really knew how to handle children. He was gentle, nice and patient, something neither of them was.

„Are you seriously going to let the kid choose?" Fukui asked him. „It's not like we'll play for more than two minutes whatever he chooses."

„I want to play beauty shop game!" Kazuo yelled looking at Fukui. He wanted to make the older boy miserable for spending time with his sister.

„See what I told you. We're not little girls, we won't play the damned beauty shop game." Fukui patted Kazuo on the head but the boy slapped his hand away.

„I'll tell my sister you said a bad word in front of me." Kazuo warned him with a sly smile.

„You souldn't have said that Fuku-chin. Now we have to play it." Murasakibara deadpanned. „If we don't, Takara will make us pay."

„She won't." Fukui said, but as soon as he thought better of it he wasn't so sure about that. He knew her enough to know how she acted whenever her brother or Atsushi were involved.

„We should play." Himuro said, and for once everyone agreed in fear of Kazuo's sister.

It wasn't such a bad game in the end Himuro mused as he looked at the three boys sleeping on the floor. Murasakibara was lying down holding a toy he got for his birthday few years ago and Kazuo was sleeping soundly while lying on Fukui's chest. The two of them were constantly fighting but just looking at them right now was enough to make people believe it wasn't like that. They looked like brothers that fell asleep while watching TV, or even a father and his son waiting for their wife and mother to come home. Himuro kept looking at his firends with a smile before taking out his phone. He needed to show the photos to Takara. Something about the whole scene made him sure that the pictures he took will make his friend very happy.


	13. Atsushi knows everything

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX – **thank you very much! **iiAnimeLover – **thank you! And yes they are haha

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Atsushi knows everything

Takara and Himeko's monthly day out was and has always been the perfect relaxing experience for both girls, walking around talking about random things they could think of, eating cakes and watching movies were the perfect way to spend the day, so the last thing that Takara wanted after such day was to be upset in any way, and that's what she was now. Even though this wasn't the first time Kazuo was left at Atsushi's care and she knew they always managed to survive without burning everything down, which was close to a miracle in her opinion, Takara couldn't help but to feel anxious when she finally reached Murasakibara's house. First thing that bothered her was the fact that there was no light, and the boys always had every light in the house on whenever they had to be alone. Second thing she noticed was the absence of noise, and that was what bothered her most, Atsushi and Kazuo were probably the noisest people when they were put together to ever walk the Earth, so the fact that there was no noise and light nearly caused her a heart attack. She took out the spare key she had and unlocked the door. There wasn't even any trace of mess whatsoever, she looked around suspiciously and went to find Kazuo and Murasakibara. Takara put the bags with food she bought for them on the counter in the kitchen and ran upstairs to Atsushi's room. She was careful not to step on anything knowing how inovative Kazuo was with his traps and kept her gaze locked on the floor, scanning it, searching for the traps she so dreaded. Being caught in her thoughts and silent muttering the girl didn't notice there was someone in front of her and when she finally looked up it was already too late. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the figure put its hand on her to stop her from screaming and dragged her downstairs. Takara felt a shiver going down her spine but there was something about the person holding her that made her feel safe and secure, she just couldn't put a finger on it. When they reached the kitchen, the person turned the light on and let her go, Takara turned around and kept quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. Fukui was standing in front of her, with his hair combed into a palm tree like short ponytail and his eyes still showing signs of his sleep that she put an end to moments ago. Fukui scaratched his neck and yawned before slumping himself on the chair and letting his head fall on the counter.

„What are you laughing about woman?" he grumbled with his eyes closed and voice still hoarse from sleeping.

„That's a nice hairstyle you have there." She said pointing at his head, Fukui furrowed his brow and reached with his hand, his eyes snapped open for a second before he relaxed. It took him a moment to remember how he got his hair like this, but now he knew it and wasn't very happy about the stupid game he had had to play.

„Tell that to your brother."

„I assume that Kazuo and Atsu are still asleep then?"

„Yeah, Himuro too." Fukui answered slowly, fighting with his sleepiness.

„Himuro's here too?" Takara asked. Of course he was, he was the only reason why Murasakibara's house still looked like a house.

„Mhm."

„Are you tired?"

„You tell me Akiyama. I had to put up with your brother and his damn idotic game this whole afternoon because he said he'll tell you I sad a bad word in front of him."

„What did you say?" Takara narrowed her eyes. She hated when people cursed in front of Kazuo.

„I don't remember, okay?" Fukui answered trying to keep his head up with his hand. Takara had to fight between the urge to pinch his cheeks and hug him and slapping him all day round for cursing in front of her brother. But when she saw him like this it was so hard to stay mad at him, so she settled for a thing she deemed worthy doing. She took a glass of water and poured it on his head. Fukui jumped up and stared at her, not able to utter a word for a moment.

„ . ?" he asked her in a low voice, one she had never heard from him before.

„I took a glass of water, poured it on you and got you all wet." Takara explained with a small smile. Seeing him like this only made it harder for her to resist hugging him. She facepalmed in her mind reminding herself to be angry at him. Fukui shrugged and sat back down.

„You know what Akiyama? I can do that to you without using" He suddenly stopped himself and turned his head from her biting his lips.

„What?" she whispered scared of him actually repeating the sentence he started. She was already used to his blunt comments, but he was never this explicit, at least not around her and about that.

„Nothing." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence when she was looking at him like that, with her eyes suddenly wide and her cheeks slightly red. She could probably guess the ending of that sentence and it troubled him. He never meant to say that anyway, it just slipped.

„He was about to be disrespectful to you so he stopped himself in order to not utter such disrespectful words." Murasakibara deadpanned and sat on a chair next to Fukui. Neither of them noticing the boy until he speaked, which only proved Atsushi how deep in though both of them were when they didn't even notice him of all people.

„I kind of got that one." Takara said trying to laugh at his comment, thankful for giving her a reason not to look at Fukui. „ Let's just forget it, you're always a blunt bastard that's nothing new. Just stop saying that kind of stuff in front of me. Is Kazuo still asleep?"

„Yeah, but his grumbling woke me up. You should have stayed and let him continue sleeping on your chest Fuku-chin."

„He used you as a pillow?" Takara asked Fukui. Kazuo never did that to anyone who wasn't Atsushi.

„So?" Fukui shrugged.

„It's just. Nevermind. What do you guys want to eat for dinner? I'll prepare enough so that Himuro and Kazuo can eat when they wake up."

„Onigiri!" Atsushi yelled before turning to Fukui. „She makes the most delicious onigiri." Fukui smiled at him and nodded.

„You really think so Atsu?" Takara asked him not sure if he was saying it to mess with her or not. She once tried making it and it turned into a disaster in which she lost her hair for the first time.

„Of course I do." Murasakibara smiled at her.

„Yeah. Maybe after trying my cooking he'll stop making fun of me." Takara chuckled and took everything she needed ready to make that onigiri her best friend wanted.

„I'm not making fun of you." Fukui said. „I mean I am, kind of. But only I can do that."

„I'm sorry. What?!" Takara looked at him being careful not to let her mouth hang open.

„Beacuse when I make fun of you I only do it in a playful way because I like seeing you flustered, you'd be surprised to see the range of faces you can make when you get like that, and only I can do it simply because you are a dear friend to me, and I'm a dear friend to you. Right, honey?" he deadpanned, saying what he meant without hiding anything.

„Yes." Takara answered feeling herself burning, she turned from them and went to the firdge. His words made every part of her body ache, her heart was beating so fast it felt like it might break. She buried herself inside blabbering about having to find something.

„My mom always hides herself like that when my dad tells her he loves her." Atsushi commented casually.

„You're one observing prodigy aren't you Murasakibara Atsushi?" Fukui told him getting the hints the boy was giving him.

„I know everything concerning Takara even before she knows it."

„You think that's the reason?"

„She said she's going to find meat and it's already here on the counter."

„True." Fukui admitted. He scanned Takara againg remembering how she acted around him before. Their friendship started abruptly and in a short time grew to a stable best friends kind of relationship though neither of them ever said anything about it. They felt comfortable with each other, sharing everything and just enjoyed the company the other provided. But was all that enough to make her react like this when he actually said all that in a few words? „You think your friend likes me in a non firend way?" Fukui asked Atsushi quietly.

„I'm sure of it. She has all the symptoms. She looks at you the way mom looks at dad, she acts the way mom acts whenever dad says something like that, and she isn't so overprotective anymore." Murasakibara stated. „That is the reason I haven't crushed you yet for making her like that." He added and winked at Fukui.

„Is she aware of her feelings?"

„No. She probably thinks it's just because you're firends, she would never openly admit it even if she was aware."

„You creep me out when you talk like that." Fukui suddenly deadpanned. „And what if I don't like her? I mean I do in a friend way but not like that."

„You like her." Atsushi said.

„How can you be so sure?"

„Because ever since I told you she likes you, you haven't stopped grinning like an idiot and you never once looked at me but kept looking at her."

„Oh." Fukui breathed out. Now that Murasakibara said it, he really was grinning and his heart kept beating so fast and loud like never before. „I'm not sure if you're just playing tricks with me or you're really right anymore."

„It's on the counter. Why didn't you say anything?!" Takara laughed looking at the boys that stared at something she couldn't see. Atsushi put his hand on Fukui's shoulder and kept nodding while Fukui merely stared in front of him narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular. „What were you talking about?" she asked feeling there was something different in the air.

„But it's dumb!" Fukui suddenly told his teammate. „You're wrong."

„Atsushi knows everything. But we'll test you just in case." The boy told him ignoring Takara's questioning look. „How long have the two of you known each other and answer in days?"

„Fifty if we're counting knowing knowing and not have met and never talked. Twenty five since we…shit." Fukui answered without thinking twice. He didn't even know how he knew it, he just did and it only made him realize how right Atsushi was.

„What do you think now? Am I right?"

„You are, I think. Maybe you're just using your prodigy witchcraft on me." Fukui admitted and locked his gaze with Takara. He really did like her now that he thought about it, and not only in a friend kind of way. It was weird how he was always the intelligent one but he couldn't even notice the change in his feelings until now. How he wanted to spend days with her like this, how he wanted to hold her again like he did that day in detention when they still weren't as close as they were now, he even wanted to play that stupid game again if it meant making her smile and pout like she always did.

„I'm not and you know it, you just have to get sure of it. And one more thing, vice captain. Be careful around her. If you make me regret allowing her to spend time with you, I'll crush you."

„What do you mean allowing me?" Fukui asked, the way Atsushi said that made him suspicious.

„Are you stupid Fuku-chin? I noticed how the two of you idiots clicked from that day in the aquarium, that's why I told her to ask you to walk her home."

„This is surprising." Fukui had to admit. He would've never guessed his prodigy teammate was capable of something like this. He was impressed by how Murasakibara made everything seem so normal until he got the two of them fall into a trap he set up. A trap Fukui didn't mind falling into.

„What are you talking about?" Takara asked not able to hide her curiousity. They were whispering for minutes now and she wanted to know what were they talking about.

„You." Fukui shrugged. That's all she needed to know before he finds a way to make her aware of his feelings for her. Feelings he just started to discover. „It's been fifty days since we met and talked for more than five seconds during the school festival, and it's been twenty five days since we became firends, I think it's time for you to stop calling me Fukui-kun. You should call me Kensuke from now on, Takara."

„I don't even want to know how you know those details, but, are you sure it isn't too soon?" Takara asked him, she wasn't so sure of it. But she was sure she liked how he called her name.

„I'm sure."

„If you say so, Kensuke."


	14. The phone call

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX – **I think I died a little when I read that, it kept me happy during the whole day. Thank you!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

After coming home the only thing Fukui was able to think about was the conversation he had with Atsushi, and with Winter Cup being so close that was a bad thing. He needed a cold head if he wanted to play well, and he did want that. He wanted to win. Fukui took a shower but it didn't help to cool him off so he took his phone and decided to call Takara. If there was anyone that could help him sort out what he was truly feeling and what was Atsushi's game then it was Takara.

„Are you sick?" Fukui furrowed his brow and kept quiet. What kind of question was that, anyway? „You there Kensuke?" Takara asked after not getting an answer from him.

„I'm here. Your question confused me." He said.

„I asked if you were sick because of my cooking." Takara chuckled a bit. „Atsushi failed to tell you that the last time I made onigiri there was an accident." She never ceased to keep him impressed with her ability to say weird things that were so like her it was amazing.

„What kind of accident?" The reason he called could wait, Fukui had a feeling her explanation will be good.

„Not telling." Takara said nervously. „I don't want to give you another reason to laugh at me."

„Is it as good as that crush on your teacher?"

„I think it's worse, at least for me, probably better for you."

„Now you have to tell." Fukui smiled, he could picture her face right now, with all the fidgeting and blushing and stuttering and then yelling and kicking him. He almost wanted to tell her to wait until they see each other.

„What will I get?"

„Oh, aren't you a daring little girl, what do you want?"

„I have to think about it." She was silent for a moment before letting out a small gasp. „I know. I want free tickets for Winter Cup, Himeko kind of wants to see Kagami, and I thought it would be alright if we went."

„You're selling your dark secret for two tickets." That was easy and it made Fukui smirk, they'll share another experience together and it will be easier to tame Murasakibara.

„Kind of. I also want to make sure Atsushi is fine. I know you guys are only using him for the team, but he's really nice and wonderful when you get to know him. I guess I'd apprecieate it if you would see that."

„You're doing that complex thing again."

„Right, sorry. Anyway about that secret. The last time I tried to made it the whole thing went wrong and my sleeve got on fire so Kazuo tried to throw some water on it but he threw I have no idea what and the fire kind of spread onto my head and it burned my hair off. Completely. And that was the second time it happened. I'm not telling about the first one though. I'd had to kill you or force you to marry me to keep you quiet for the rest of your life." Fukui actually though about it for a moment before snapping back to reality.

„That's interesting."

„Shut up I can hear you smirking you idiot." Takara hissed. „Kensuke?"

„Yeah?" he answered lazyily.

„Why did you call?"

„Murasakibara told me that I like you."Fukui deadpanned.

„He did what?!" Takara screamed.

„Told me that I like you. He said you like me too so I wanted to talk about it."

„About what exactly?" Takara asked yelling nervously which only made Fukui chukle. Oh how he wished he could see her right now.

„Well, I wonder, is he right or is he just mind fucking us. I mean, I actually felt like I like you after he pointed it out."

„Like a firend." Takara said hoping it was that.

„Yeah like a firend but a girlfriend. I mean I could already see our house and our three kids."

„I always wanted to have two boys and a girl." Takara answered thoughtfully. „Wait what?"

„You just said that out loud." Fukui laughed. This was getting good.

„No I didn't. You got it wrong." Takara hissed again.

„Yeah. Yeah. But let's get back to the subject. I mean I do like you as a firend, but he confused me real bad, I'm not sure if I want to be with you or _be_ with you." Fukui said. „What do you think?"

„I'm sure you like me, I mean how could you not?"

„Really, how could I not, such modest girl you are."

„Shut up. And how could I know if you like me or not?" Takara asked him, relaxing after the shock she recieved when she heard the reason Fukui called her.

„I don't know. Do you like me?" Fukui asked, and suddenly wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. Their friendship was so abrupt but it felt good being only that, he wasn't sure if he wanted to change it anytime soon.

„I do, like a firend." Takara told him.

„That's not what Atsushi said." Fukui teased her somehow not feeling satisfied.

„Though you confuse me somehow. Sometimes I really miss you, and it's funny because I kind of miss our stupid conversations all the time. That's dumb, right? But it's beacuse we're firends, and then sometimes I really want to hug you it almost hurts, but I get that feeling with Himeko too, maybe a bit different. No, definitely different with her. And I like it when you walk me home, but I like going home with Atsushi too. The one thing I hate though is this girl from my class, she always goes around about how perfect you are. I mean, what is she? An idiot? You're not perfect, you're a blunt bastard idiot. But I like you as a friend you know. I really do." Takara finished her monolouge happy to breathe again.

„Wow." Fukui said. „You really are an idiot."

„I'm sorry?"

„You really do like me." Fukui pointed out. „It's obvious. You have all the symptoms, I doubted until you got to the part when you described your jelaousy."

„I didn't."

„You did Honey."

„Don't call me that." Takara facepalmed. Did she really like him?

„What should we call our children? Our firstborn son must be Atsushi, after all, he was the one that got us together." Fukui talked aimlessly waiting for Takara to gain her senses and figure her own feelings out.

„Oh my God!" she screamed suddenly.

„What?"

„I really do like you."

„Told you so."

„Ew. Disgusting."

„I'm perfect you idiot. Be happy you got to like someone like me."

„Oh my, I'm such a delighted lass for I got to love thee."

„Stop that. It freaks me out, it feels like I just imagined being married to Liu."

„Aw, you imagined us married." Takara laughed. „Kensuke?"

„Yes Honey?"

„Do you like me too?" She asked quietly.

„I'll have to think about it." He answered honestly.

„That's alright. I mean I'm fine with how we are now." Takara told him serously. She was happy being around him, it made no difference what they relationship was as long as they were together.

„Me too, Takara." Fukui smiled gently. She really was amazing. „Would you mind if I give you the answer after the Winter Cup?"

„I'm fine with that. It's not like anything will change, right?"

„No. Actually I was really sure I liked you, but then I thought about it and got confused. I'm glad we cleared this up."

„You shouldn't have said that idiot. I just got rejected." Takara laughed. „I don't remember when was the last time I got rejeceted." She suddenly said.

„Teacher, maybe?"

„Never confessed in the first place Kensuke. And don't mention him. I think it was that time when I confessed to Nijimura while still in Teiko, but I chose the wrong time, he had to leave his place as a captain and his father was really sick."

„Good timing."

„Thanks for pointing that out."

„Sure." He told her smugly. „ And I didn't reject you."

„Yet." She laughed again. „You'll be sorry when some really hot guy asks me out on a date."

„Yeah, I'd like to see him try. Asking out a mother of three, that would really be something."

„Shut up. Oh and I know. Hitoshi, Atsushi and Akari." Takara told him. She always wanted to name her kids like that.

„For our kids?"

„My kids, Kensuke, and not with you."

„We'll see about that." He smirked again. „Thanks for giving me time."

„I'll make you pay for it later." She laughed again. „Good night Kensuke."

„Good night Ka-chan." Fukui said and ended the call before giving her an opportunity to hiss and scream some more. He burried his head under his pillow and smiled happily. She really did like him. He wasn't sure how any of this happened it was so fast he didn't even have the time to look around. Takara like him, and somehow it made him realize the one thing he couldn't say out loud no matter how blunt or straightforward he was.

He liked her too.


	15. Suzuki-kun

**Author's note:** thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX** – thank you! I love Nijimura too so I figured why not haha

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Even though Takara was fine with the way her conversation with Fukui went she still felt nervous when she saw him waiting for her after work. Her and Atsushi's fight was still on even though they spoke to each other all the time, but he just wouldn't back down from calling it a fight. Himeko glanced at her and smirked, her bestfriend told her what happened and the black haired girl couldn't help but laugh inside at them. She shook he head a bit before going to greet Fukui, knowing very well that Takara had no time to do it. At least not now, she was still under impression of everything that happened no matter how much she denied it and there was that little obligation she promised to do. After glancing at Takara's retreating form she took a tray in her hand and went to Fukui smiling sheepishly all the way and humming a song she heard last night.

„Is there anything you want Fukui-kun?" She asked still wearing a small smile.

„No, I'm fine. Takara's not here?" He asked her. Since he came to the Akita Sweets she hid herself and he couldn't see her. It worried him. He knew that she was fine with the way things were, but maybe he did hurt her, and that was something he didn't want.

„She is. She's just hiding. And don't think that she's mad or anything, I guess she's just nervous a bit about the whole situation."

„I see." He said watching Takara as she got out of her hiding place and went to speak with a boy that entered the coffee shop.

„I heard you'll get us tickets." Himeko spoke again trying to get his focus away from Takara.

„Yeah." He answered narrowing his eyes slightly.

„Do you want to drink anything?"

„You already asked, I said I don't want anything. Thanks."

„Can I have Okamura-kun's number?" Himeko suddenly clapped her hands and jumped in front of him to block his view.

„What the hell?!" Fukui yelled out. She startled him to the point of nearly jumping from his seat. He tried to find Takara agin, but she was nowhere to be seen.

„I asked you to give me Okamura's number." She said slowly, wondering if Takara got out already.

„Why would I do that?"

„Because I asked you to." Himeko rolled her eyes. „Hey. Look at me!"

„Where's Takara?" He growled quietly. He was sure Himeko was aware of everything. She blocked his view right on time to give Takara opportunity to get away.

„She has some urgent business."

„What business?"

„Number first."

„I'm not sure if you're asking it just to give that idiot more time or you really want it." Fukui told her sighing quietly as he took his phone.

„I want his number, and that's all you need to know."

„Whatever. Here." He gave her his phone and sat back.

„She went with Suzuki-kun. He wanted to speak with her." Himeko told him as she returned his phone. „She wanted to speak with him privately, that's why I had to play around with you. But don't worry, she'll be back soon." Himeko grinned at him and went away leaving Yosen's vice captain to grumble to himself.

Fukui didn't know how long he was sitting there, but Takara's shift was coming to an end and she still hasn't come back. He walked to Himeko showing at his watch, but the girl simply shrugged and went away.

„Where the hell are you?" Fukui hissed when Takara finally answered her phone.

„Not now you're ruining the moment." She told him quietly.

„What moment? What the hell are yo doing? Where are you?"

„Shut up Kensuke, I can't speak right now."

„Why? Is that Suzuki guy there?"

„Feeling jealous, are we?"

„No." Fukui growled at her. „Just tell me where you are? Murasakibara will kill me if I don't bring you home on time."

„He won't. But my dad will." Takara answered laughing quietly. „Oh you should see this, I feel like a proud mother. Suzuki just confessed to a girl from my class and she accepted. They look so cute."

„So you're playing a role of a matchmaker."

„I was. Until you called." She teased him.

„What are they doing?" He blurrted out, he wanted to speak about anything right now. She wasn't mad and the world was beautiful again.

„I think he's about to kiss her." She answered thoughtfully.

„Is he or is he not? There's no I think he's about in this things."

„I'll think about it, that's what you told me, you really ain't the one to talk Kensuke." She giggled quietly and Fukui couldn't help but smile too. „Oh! Aw! He did it. This is probably the cutest thing ever, I feel so proud." He could hear her jumping up and down from happiness and he laughed out loud.

„Please tell me you won't stalk your own children like that."

„I'll have to think about it."

„Shut up." He grumbled. Being teased by her about something that probably hurt her a bit was the worst because it showed how much she actually trusted him to not let her down no matter what decision he made, and he wasn't sure how to tell her his decision. He felt like dying just from thinking about it. How could a person go to the person they like and just tell them that? He admired those that could do it, but he was too shy to actually do it himself.

„I'm not going back to Akita Sweets, the boss already gave me permission. If you want I'll wait for you."

„Where are you?"

„School playground."

„Coming." Fukui ended the call and hurried out, Himeko waved at him but he had no time to wave back. He was in a hurry to see Takara. It was a good thing that the school was so close to her workplace he thought as he caught sight of the familiar brown hair.

„There you are." She greeted him with a small smile still plastered on her face. „I thought you'd get mad because I'm late and go home."

„You really think I'd lose a chance to make fun of you for getting your hair burned off?"

„Oh right. You know about that."

„Damn right. I'm trying to imagine it but I can't." he told her when they started walking in the direction of her home. Both of them already used to their slow walking and their aimless talks which somehow always ended with Fukui grinning and Takara crossing her arms and telling him how stupid he was.

„Please stop." She rolled her eyes and put her hands in pockets, the night was already so cold and she didn't want to feel even colder.

„I wonder what would your teacher say about it? Maybe he likes bald girls."

„Maybe you need to shut up." She laughed quietly at his observations.

„Are you cold?"

„No, it's so hot out here." She replied sarcasticly.

„You want me to step away?" He grinned at her and it only made Takara roll her eyes again.

„You're not my teacher." She winked and hurried her step.

„That was really mean Takara."

„I wonder who I got that from?"

„No idea." She stared at him for a moment before they both laughed. „I'm glad I got you Takara."

„I'd be too." He put his hand on her head and pushed it down gently making her lean against him.

„I can't wait for the Winter Cup." He admitted suddenly. „I want to play so badly, and I want us to win just as bad. Do you think we have a chance against the other Teiko players?"

„You do. Atsushi is incredible, you'll see. I mean all of them are, but all of you are too. You can win. I'm sure." Takara answered letting her head rest on his shoulder.

„You're right. Is Nijimura in the tournament too?"

„Don't think so, but I'm not sure. Why?"

„Just asking." Takara glanced at him suspiciously but shrugged and continued walking.

„Takara?"

„Yeah?"

„Nothing, you were too quiet I wanted to hear you." He nuzzled her hair a bit and wraped his arm around her.

„You're so cute Kensuke." She giggled before stepping away from him, he grumbled but let her go nonetheless. „We're here. Thanks for walking me home."

„Sure." Fukui waved and went away warming his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He looked forward to Winter Cup, but he looked forward to it's end even more. If he was lucky enough, by then, he'd be ready to tell her how he felt.


	16. Sick

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX **– thank you! You always make my day! **paulinapaw10 – **Thank you very much! I was afraid I won't be able to show his personality and how I saw him, but reading what you said is a big relief, thank you. Yes, I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me too haha. I hope I won't disapoint.

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Himeko was waiting for Takara to arrive to their meeting place, shifting on the spot, trying to keep herself warm. The two girls were ready to do their best in preparing the Christmas show for their school. This time it wasn't Himeko who was late, it was Takara and Himeko cursed all the times she was late because it made it impossible for her to scold Takara. The black haired girl jumped up trying to catch sight of her bestfriend but Takara still wasn't anywhere near her. Himeko sat on a bench next to her and pulled her phone out reading and deleting old messages as she waited for her firend and classmate.

„Shit." She hissed when the phone vibrated in her hands startling her. A sly smile flashed across her face when she saw who was calling her."Hello Omakura-kun." She greeted softly, though her voice threatend to break into irritation anytime.

„Hello, Hashimeko-san. Liu wanted to say his answer." Okamura said politely though Himeko could clearly hear quiet laughing and teasing on the other side of the line. Yosen's captain yelled at his teammates before turning his attention back to Himeko who waited patiently to hear what he had to say. „He said he'll do it."

„I'm glad he said that. It would be really bad if I had to find someone else since he's the best suited for the role." She answered, her eye twitching in irritation. She hated being polite when she was pissed off, and she was, Takara was still nowhere to be found.

„Fukui wants to speak with you." Okamura said, stuttering slightly before handing the phone to his vice captain.

„Hello there future brother-in-law." Himeko greeted not bothering to hide her current state from him.

„You aren't family Hashimeko, at least not after letting your firend go with an unknown man."

„Then I should be the one walking her home and not you."

„I'm not unknown."

„I am family."

„Whatever you say sis. Anyway is the little matchmaker there?"

„She's not." Himeko told him. „I have no idea where she is, I've been waiting for half an hour but she's still not here. What did you do to her ?"

„Why are you just casually assuming that I did something?" Fukui asked her, his voice clearly faking that he was offended.

„I'm not sure myself, but whatever. Do you know where she is? I tried calling Atsushi but he's with Himuro, I didn't catch the name of the place he said they were going to."

„No idea." Fukui answered, feeling slightly alarmed. He knew she was always late, but she was never this late.

„I see. Say thanks to Liu-kun, I'll call Takara again and then I'll call you back."

„You'll call Okamura's number or?"

„Should I ask for yours?" Himeko asked without really wanting to ask him. Fukui catched this and laughed quietly.

„You can call his number, it's not like anybody else calls him. Take care sis."

„Right back at you." Himeko sighed and stood up. Her legs were like two frozen sticks, she jumped again but Takara wasn't there. „Pick up. Pick up." The black haired girl chanted waiting for Takara to answer her call.

„Himeko?" Takara ansered in a croaked whisper. „I fell asleep, sorry."

„What do you mean you fell asleep. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here, you better be abducted if you don't want to be dead by sundown."

„I think I'll die before you kill me." Takara tried laughing but it failed.

„What's wrong Takanyan, are you okay?" Himeko asked her, feeling better after yelling out her frustration for having to wait for Takara on such a cold day.

„I've got chickenpox. The little brat got them and now I have them too." Takara cried. „This is terrible and awful Himeko help."

„You laughed at me when I had them, now i'll laugh at you." Himeko answered before laughing out loud. She could picture her firend in her bed with a blanket over her head, sobbing quietly. „Okay I'm done with laughing. Food?"

„Mom went and bought a whole convinience store so we're fine. But can you please bring some movies with you, and some games for Kazuo. He doesn't want to play any of mine."

„I'm coming in a minute. Don't move."

„You're so funny Himeko." Takara tried to sound sarcastic but her voice just cracked and she sounded like a small child asking for a toy.

„I try, what can I say?" Himeko laughed again.

„Don't be too late."

„I can't promise anything. By there Takara." Himeko took her bag and hurried to her home, she knew how Takara was feeling since she had chickenpox not so long ago herself. Just as she was about to cross the road that lead to her street she caught sight of the three Yosen players she talked to minutes ago. Fukui stopped himself when he noticed her and waited wanting to ask her if she heard anything from Takara.

„Akiyama?"

„I know you call her Takara. At home. Chickenpox. Hello Liu-kun, Okamura-kun." She greeted the other two when they aproached.

„Hashimeko-sama." Liu said with a small bow at which the older girl just smiled feeling her cheeks slightly burning.

„Hashimeko-san."

„Are you serious?" Fukui asked her trying not to laugh. It was never boring with Takara, that was sure.

„I'm seroius. I'm going home to get some games and movies and then to her house to take good care of my girlfriend." All three of them choked on air when they heard her.

„Your what?"

„Girlfriend. Didn't she tell you we're dating?" Himeko asked them innocently. They gaped at her without a word. „I'm kidding, we aren't. Jeez, men are so easy to fool." She laughed again. „Anyway, I've got to go. I promised I won't be too late and I really want to get away from the cold."

„We'll come with you, we were at Liu's and we have everything you need with us. We were planning on crashing each other's homes the entire day." Fukui shrugged. „I had chickenpox, Liu too when he came to Japan. What about you gorilla? Did you have them, or do you have a natural defense against human illness?"

„If I were you Okamura-kun I would've killed him at least five times already."

„I'm too cute to be killed." Fukui said, mirroring her innocent smile from moment ago.

„More like not worthy of losing years of my life in prision for."

„I get sisterly vibes from you Hashimeko."

„You'll get a sisterly slap if we don't hurry up." Himeko said anxious to egt to Takara as soon as possible.

„You two are like long lost brother and sister." Okamura sighed. „And that's just his way of being worried for my health. And I didn't have them so I'll head home, Winter Cup is days away and I don't want to risk anything."

„What about you?" Fukui asked Liu.

„If there is nothing you have against me joining then I shall be happy to do so."

„It's fine Shakespeare, you're coming with us." Himeko said and dragged the two boys with her.

When they reached Takara's house Himeko entered without knocking and ran upstairs leaving Liu and Fukui in a daze.

„The hell?" Fukui looked at Liu and stood there, following his teammate's example.

„Himeko!" They heard Kazuo's voice from the living room. „I want some coffee."

„You aren't allowed to drink coffee." Himeko smiled at the boy before she urged Liu and Fukui to come in. „Akiyama parents aren't at home, they're working so no worries about that. Anyway, Takara's room is upstairs on the left. You can't miss it, that's the only room on the left side. Liu you come with me and help me entertain the kid. Oh and one more thing, when Kazuo and Takara are sick, it's like they switch personalities. She becomes a little brat and he gets serious. Nothing to worry about." And without further explanations she pushed Fukui upstairs and went with Liu to take care of Kazuo.

„Did you forget something Himeko?" Takara asked from under her blanket not bothering to look up. She felt too miserable for that.

„Sorry to disapoint but it's me." Fukui answered in his usual way.

„What?" Takara jumped and bumped her arm on the desk. „Ow. See what you did now? Idiot."

„Where did you get that picture?" Fukui pointed to a picture on her desk, the one when he was at Atsushi's and they had to play with Kazuo. Kazuo was lying on him in the picture, both of them sleeping peacefully with Atsushi near them.

„Himuro gave it to me." Takara asnwered with a small shrug. „What are you doing here."

„Himeko told us what happened so we came to laugh at you."

„Us?"

„Okamura, Liu and me. Liu's the only one that came with me though."

„I see. I'm not sure what to say." She fidgeted and looked around trying to find anything to turn their attention to. „Well, do you want to come in?" She asked him.

„No." Fukui answered before she even finished. There was no way he was going to enter her room it would be disrespectful and he couldn't bring himself to enter that small world where she lived and slept and maybe even talked to him over the phone. Her room was still a forbidden place.

„Should I get out then?"

„No. You'll get sick."

„Well hello there!" She rolled her eyes at him. It was pretty obvious that she was already sick. „I'm coming so run while you still can, I don't want you to get sick too."

„I already had them, I'm fine." Takara nodded at his answer and thre her blanket away trying to get out. Fukui stared at her in disbelief.

„What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed at her. Takara looked at him in confusion.

„I'm getting out of my bed, why? Is there something wrong?"

„Everything. You are in that." Fukui pointed at her at which she looked at herself. She was in black tights she used to sleep in and in a white shirt that was way too big for her.

„It's not like I'm naked, I'm dressed, what's your problem?"

„Cover yourself." Fukui took a step back when she aproached him.

„You're funny Kensuke. I'm fine, but I'll get a cardigan if it'll make you feel happy." Fukui nodded and she did as she promised.

„Come on." She told him and walked out of her room slowly before she suddenly slammed herself against the wall. „I'm going to die." She cried before slumping down. „This is the worst thing in this world."

„You're a little brat Takara. It's nothing."

„People died from chickenpox."

„Yeah, hundreds of years ago."

„You just don't care if I die." She pouted and refused to get up.

„I'll kill you myself if you don't get up right now."

„Don't you dare to speak with me like that in my own house."

„You're unbearable when you're sick." Fukui sighed and took her hands trying to get her up.

„I'm not sick." She pouted again.

„I thought you were about to die."

„I hate you." Takara told him when he finally managed to get her in his arms.

„No you don't." He smiled as he held her close to himself.

„No I don't." She agreed. „Let me go."

„You'll fall again."

„I won't. I have a fever and when you're holding me like this it only makes it worse."

„Right. Sorry."

„I was kidding. Now I'm cold." Takara pulled him closer and he hugged her again.

„You're just trying to kill me aren't you?" He told her. Hugging her would be the end of him, Fukui was sure.

„Not really."

„I'm going to make you pay when you pull yourself together. You hear me Akiyama?" But Takara's answer never came. She was already asleep in his arms.


	17. Akiyama mother meets Fukui Kensuke

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so.** Xxdreamergirl95xX** – thank you! Love you too **thefictionfreak**- thank you very much!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Akiyama mother meets Fukui Kensuke

Taking care of sick Takara turned out to be much more interesting than Fukui thought it would be after he saw her when they came to see her. The only thing she did was whine and cling to him like a baby he couldn't even sit properly with her sprawled across him. He watched as Liu and Himeko played with Kazuo wishing he could join them too because his leg started to cramp but he felt sorry for Takara so he just cursed under his breath and continued sitting still.

„You okay there?" Himeko asked him.

„We should crush him." Kazuo proclaimed angrily, forgetting how he actually started to like the older boy immeadieatly when he saw Takara hugging him, but Liu took his hand and started drawing on it, succsesfully turning Kazuo's attention from his vice captain.

„I'm fine sis." Fukui answered before cursing again. He was sure he'd have to amputate his own leg.

„Whatever. No. Liu stop that you're giving him ideas."

„I do not intend to teach the youngster things that he should not be teached. I apologize Hashimeko-san."

„You should stop talking like that." Himeko told him, a small blush appearing on her face.

„You shouldn't, that's popular here I told you already." Fukui said slyly.

„No, he should stop it, it's stupid. Nobody speaks like that." Himeko grumbled. Liu stared at them in confusion, not sure whether he should listen to what Himeko said or he should listen to his firend.

„Please be quiet." Takara said as she got up from her human pillow. „Kazuo did you drink your medicine?"

„Himeko gave me." The boy nodded. „Takara come here." He called her, spreading his arms so that she could hug him. Takara smiled at her brother and went to do as he said. He sat on her lap and hugged her tightly glaring at Fukui as he did so. „I want my mom."

„She'll come soon, don't worry Kazuo, besides look, Liu came to play with you and Kensuke and your Himeko's here too."

„I want Tsutsu." He cried.

„I told you he's not home, he'll come to visit when he comes back." Takara tried to calm him but she felt like crying too.

„I'm home!" they froze when they heard Akiyama Misaki's voice, Kazuo was the first to regain his senses and he ran towards his mother.

„Mom, Takara slept with a guy." He said in his tiny voice which made Takara's mom choke on air just like Takara and the rest did.

„I'm sure you're wrong honey, you heard it wrong." Misaki tried to tell her son but the boy shook his head.

„I saw them."

„Oh my God."

„Mom he's lying!" Takara yelled out from the kitchen.

„This is too much. Takara what did I tell you about that?" She entered the kitchen and stopped herself from saying anything else when she saw two unfamiliar faces. „Kazuo?"

„Yes mom?"

„Was it one of them?"

„The blonde one." Kazuo nodded and pointed at Fukui. Both Liu and Kensuke stood in front of Misaki with their heads bowed not knowing what to expect.

„What's your name boy?"

„Fukui Kensuke, Akiyama-san."

„Explain what happened."

„Well, you see, Takara had a fever and she fell a sleep, and she may or may not have leaned against me in her unconscious state, I didn't want to wake her up. That's what Kazuo saw."

„And I thought it was something interesting. Whatever. Your friend here is?"

„Liu Wei, Akiyama-sama. It is a pleasure for me to have met you."

„You're a such a polite young man. Pleased to meet you too. So you boys came to see these two huh?"

„Yes, Akiyama-san."

„I'm glad, I was worried for them, especially for Takara. She gets sensitive when she's sick. You should have seen her after she got hit by a car few years ago, I thought about throwing myself off the cliff a couple of times. She worries me very much."

„Mom please."

„It's true, I was worried for my firstborn is there a problem?"

„Of course not, my future wife is just spouting nonsense."

„Thank you Himeko-chan. Finally someone who understands me. Well I'll leave you to proceed with whatever you were doing, and Kazuo, you're coming with me. Please excuse us. Oh and one more thing. I've heard about you Fukui-kun, and I hope to hear even more. I'm sure that soon we'll talk again-" Misaki told him with a small smile, sure he'd understand what she meant. And he did so he smiled in return.

„This one went well." Takara said as she sat down on the chair. And she was so right.

„I was sure she'd freak out after that brat told you that." Fukui said, relaxing a bit. Hearing those words and the way Kazuo used them to inform his mother of what he saw was a traumatic experience for Fukui.

„My mom is laid back, she wouldn't have freaked out. Much. You're just lucky my dad wasn't here." Takara chuckled. „Now that would've been something."

„He'd be dead by now." Himeko scoffed

„I'm glad we got this over with. Ow. My back itches." Takara cried.

„Takara come here!" Misaki yelled from Kazuo's room, Takara sighed and went. This whole chickenpox was getting annoying and this was only the first day.

„I thought you were feeling better." Fukui rolled his eyes. „You're eighteen, deal with it like a grown person."

„No." Takara crossed her arms on her chest and hurried her step.

„Whatever, then I'm not giving you the tickets." Fukui whispered with a smirk, but Takara shrugged and disappeared upstairs.

„What tickets?" Himeko was the first to react. „Is it what I think it is?"

„Probably." Fukui shrugged. „Come on Liu, let's go. They'll be fine."

„Don't order my actor around just like that." Himeko growled at him.

„He's on my team, back off."

„Whatever. And Nijimura said he'll give us tickets." Himeko said, carefully pointing out every word.

„Nijimura as in Teiko Nijimura?"

„Who else?"

„I thought he's not playing."

„He called last night and told Takara he wants to see her."Himeko said with a smile.

„Like I give a shit." Fukui said and threw an envelope he took out of his bag at her. „Tell your girlfriend that she has to get better before the Winter Cup. I want her there." Liu bowed and went after Fukui.

„She just tricked me." Yosen's vice captain growled.

„Yes."

„You saw it too?" He asked Liu who only nodded in response. „I don't care, I meant to give them those tickets anyway, but the way Himeko mentioned that guy pissed me off."

„Thou art always mad." Liu said like he was already used to Fukui being pissed off.

„Am not. Fine, maybe sometimes. But ou idiots give me enough reason to be."

„Tell her you like her." Liu deadpanned suddenly.

„After the Winter Cup." Fukui told him calmly. „I'll tell her then." Or maybe before, if Himeko keeps provoking him. For now, he was sure at least Takara's mother was on his side, he just needed to get Kazuo and Himeko too, but Takara's bestfriend was such a nuisance at times. Still, there had to be a way to soften her. Fukui smirked to himself, getting an idea on how to do it. „I'll need a bit of your help Liu."


	18. Another phone call

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX **– thank you! **iiAnimeLover – **not really, Fukui is just going to get Liu to take Himeko's attention off of him and Takara

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

The fact that the Winter Cup began and she had to stay at home caused Takara to fall even deeper in the well of her despair, not even Himeko's phonecalls could help her. Her bestfriend went with the rest of the team and left Takara to keep an eye on Kazuo since the both of them still had chickenpox. Takara would spend every minute of the day cheking on herself to see if those red dots started to fade away, she wanted to watch her friends play and she wanted to see if Kuroko could do what he told her he'd do. Her constant cheking finally paid off on the day of Yosen's game against one of the schools she never bothered to remember the name since she never actually went anywhere near them, the red dots dissapeared and she was already on the trainstation running to get to the place where Himeko waited for her. Her blackhaired friend kept her promise and never said anything to Atsushi or the rest of the team, she just used her chance in the middle of the game to slip right beside them and get Takara in time to see the end of the game. Himeko raised her hand and waved until Takara noticed and hurried to her side.

„You finally look decent." Himeko greeted her firend with a happy smile and a hug. She was good in hiding how happy she really was to share all this with Takara. „We should hurry back to meet with the team in the hall."

„Okay. fine. Let's go." Takara nodded and took Himeko's hand. The whole place got even more crowded so they settled for a run back.

„Do you think they'll win this one?" Takara asked, she knew they were good but she had never seen them play in a tournament as big as the Winter Cup.

„Are you kidding? It's more likely we'll get hit by a duck with sunglasses than that they will lose. You should see them, it's actually scary the way they move. I have to say I'm impressed, but I still can't wait to see Kagami play. Now, that is going to be worth the trip."

„I just hope Atsu loses that one."

„Yeah, I bet those ducks cost a lot of money if you catch them." Himeko rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure that there was anyone out there who could stop Yosen. The way people said that they were the Shield of Aegis suddenly had so much sense to her.

„Where do we enter?" Takara asked Himeko, there were so many people near the main entrance she could hardly imagine them geting in any time soon.

„We're going in on the other side, there's an entrance for club members only so that's where we're going."

„Oh. Wow."

„Yeah." Himeko smiled and lead the way. „Oh look, seems to me that the game already ended. There they are." She pointed at the group of players in Yosen's uniforms and they walked over to them. Okamura was crying as usual while evryone else looked straight out shocked, only Atsushi ate his snacks in peace until he noticed Takara and let out a small scream.

„Hello to you too Atsu." Takara smiled and flung herself in his arms. He hugged her and rustled her hair with a smile on his face. „I'm glad you're here Taka-chin."

„Me too. So how was the game?"

„Boring." He shrugged and let her down, her feet finally touching ground.

„What are you doing here?" Fukui grumbled quietly. She was supposed to be in bed.

„I came to watch you guys play, and because of something else."

„Let me guess Hashimeko, Nijimura's here." Fukui said sarcasticlly.

„Oh I was just joking." Himeko said with a grin at which Fukui only rolled his eyes.

„What are you talking about?"

„Nothing Takara." Himeko asnwered before looking around. They were all here, except for one. „Where's Himuro?"

„There was this really sexy blonde girl that came here, he went with her." Fukui answered.

„Oh really?" he gulped when he noticed the coldness of Takara's voice. She was scary when jelaous, but that only made her cuter in his eyes.

„There he is." Okamura pointed at Himuro who was aproaching with the older woman.

„Oh, Tatsuya you never said you had such cute friends." The blonde woman said before she threw her arms around Takara and Himeko, squeezing both girls and saying something in english.

„Alex, what did I tell you?" Himuro asked with a smile, but his tone was serious, Alex understood what he meant so she let them go immeadietly with an apologetic smile.

„Sorry. Anyway, I'm Alex, Himuro's teacher from America." She told the girls before shaking their hands. „I hope someday we'll get to speak some more. Maybe on their next game."

„We look forward to it." Himeko and Takara replied still a bit confused because of the way Alex acted towards them. They waved at her as she went out with Himuro who asked permission to walk her to the hotel she was staying in.

„Interesting woman." Himeko commented absentmindedly.

„Yeah." Takara nodded in agreement. She knew how her mother had her antics, but Himuro's teacher was ever crazier than her mother.

„We're going back." Yosen's coach announced and sent them out, there was a big game against Seirin that they were about to play. She couldn't risk losing it, they had to be well rested and in a good shape for it. All of them walked to the hotel quiet, thinking about their next game. Takara tried to keep up with Murasakibara but every now and then she had to run a little to catch him, Himeko walked back with Liu, trying to teach him how to speak normaly and cursing Fukui for making her task difficult. When Fukui noticed Takara's struggle to keep up with Murasakibara he went to her side and walked next to her, making it easier for her to slow down and not breathe in the cold air more than she had to. He wanted her to get better.

„Thanks for coming to see me the other day. I never got to thank you."

„And thank you Kensuke for letting me use you as a pillow." He added.

„Yeah, that one too." She smiled at him.

„No problem. The thing I don't get is why you came here. You're still supposed to rest."

„I'm fine, don't worry. Besides I really wanted to see you play, and I'm curious to see your next game."

„That's the one against Tekio's shadow player that's in Seirin now?"

„Yeah. I hope he's going to win." Takara said honestly.

„Well I hope he won't." Fukui added with a small pinch on her cheek.

„We'll see. Oh. Sorry." Takara said before she took out her phone, she furrowed her brow at the number. She didn't know who it belonged to but she answered anyway, something was telling her that she should. „Hello. Yes it's me." She said after a moment. The voice on the other side said something which made her stop walking, Murasakibara turned his head and stopped watching her closely. „Yes, I guess we could. I'll be there. Okay. Bye." She put her phone in the pocket of her jacket and looked at Murasakibara.

„Who was it?" He asked her.

„Haizaki. He wants to meet with me."

„Not going."

„I already promised."

„I'll lock you up." Atsushi deadpanned.

„Who the hell is Haizaki?" Fukui asked them. He had never heard of him.

„A guy from our middle school, he used to play with Atsushi and the rest of them."

„So why is she not allowed to meet with him?"

„Because I said so. He's mean." Murasakibara said, and for some reason Fukui believed him.


	19. Haizaki

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX** – Himeko's a little troll haha **iiAnimeLover** thank you! And Haizaki will be more like a little push that gets Fukui to man up and tell her

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

Standing in front of Haizaki brought back a lot of memories Takara thought as the taller boy aproached her with a small smirk. She often wanted to punch him while they were still in middle school, but for some odd reason he was yet another person who got into that Atsushi complex box and she couldn't bring herself to punch him and every time he did something that pissed her off she would only scold him like she was his mother. She waned to scold him now too because instead of watching Atsushi play against Kuroko she was out here, in the cold, waiting for the person whose advice she once took and swore she'd never listen to him again.

„It's been some time Akiyama-senpai." He said with a mocking tone.

„You grew into an even bigger idiot I see."

„You're still a little bitch."

„I'm still your senpai, show some respect, brat." Takara snapped and pinched his shoulder until he narrowed his eyes in pain.

„What was that for?"

„For not greeting me like you should Haizaki. What did you want to talk about anyway?"

„Nothing much. Just wanted to see did you turn into a woman or do you still look like a fail of a man."

„Are you really trying to insult me in that way? Really? I honestly thought you were smarter than that. I can't believe I actually visited you all the time after you got kicked out from the team."

„You felt guilty for all of them. They fucked you up too. I mean you're running around Atsushi like you're his puppy just because he needs to be protected."

„I don't understand how can you still act like such an idiot. I mean all of you are just a bunch of brats that need to get down to Earth, and Kuroko's been doing a good job getting that done. I don't care what kind of grudge you're still holding but that's only making you bitter and you should let it go."

„Quite some words from a person like you." Haizaki said lazyly.

„What are you trying to say?"

„That you should get out of our way before you get hurt."

„Maybe you should stop trying to act like a punisher and man up. I think you've done enough during middle school. Especially concerning Kise."

„You and Nijimura would make a good couple."

„Yeah. I listened to your advice once and got turned down, that's way I'm not backing down anymore. You guys need to stop having your nose so high and need to realize you're just kids."

„I love that spark in your eyes. It does things to me."

„I don't care, you're just a kid."

„You'd be surprised." Haizaki winked at her. Calling her out was a good idea. He knew that she had a soft spot for him no matter how harsh she tried to be.

„I still don't care." Takara rolled her eyes, she wanted to say something else but her phone rang. „I should get this."

„Fine. You can tell them we're buisy."

„Shut up kid." She took her phone and answered it.

„Takara. You should really come here." She could hear how worried Himeko sounded.

„What's wrong?"

„The game ended. Seirin won."

„How's Atsu?"

„Not good."

„I'm coming." Takara ended the call and and sighed thoughtfully. This was the big moment that she waited, it was their turn to bring Atsushi to how he was before. „I have to go Haizaki."

„I'll take you back."

„No need."

„I said I'll take you back. Stop growling at me and let's go. What happened?" Somehow he felt like he should take her back. They weren't exactly friends but she did worry about him at some point in time, he wanted to pay back, she had nothing to do with the rest of them.

„Atsushi lost." Haizaki laughed like a madman making Takara feel almost scared. She had never seen him act like that. The anger he felt was big, bigger than she imagined.

„So the idiotic giant lost huh?"

„Don't call him that." Takara hissed before running through the same hall she went through when she came with Himeko, only this time Haizaki was with her.

„They're in there. Araki-sensei tried talking with Atsushi but he won't listen. The rest of the team is with him, the coach had to go somewhere, I don't know where." Himeko told her when she finally came. Takara nodded and went in, Haizaki followed her ignoring Himeko's protests.

„Atsu?" Takara asked gently as she sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Seeing him in this state made her feel sorry for wanting him to lose.

„You see how it is to be a loser? Maybe they should kick you out since you're good for nothing." Haizaki smirked which only earned him a glare from other players who were unable to tell anything, still too tired from the game.

„Haizaki, I swear if you say one more word I'll forget that we were friends and I will break your legs. Get out. Now!" Takara yelled at him before she pushed him out through the door. „Atsu, I'm sorry about that." But Atsushi said nothing. She turned her head to see if Himuro was near, she needed his help more than ever, but he wasn't there. „Kensuke, where's Himuro?"

„Went somewhere with that blonde woman." Fukui answered, his voice strained and hoarse. He still thought about the guy that came here with her, Haizaki, he looked like an asshole to him and he didn't want to see him near Takara, ever again. It took quite some restraint not to hit him when he saw him entering their locker room.

„Atsu?" Takara tried again.

„I told you not to speak with him." She knew what Atsushi talked about.

„I'm sorry, I just wanted to check on him."

„And?"

„Still a brat. Like the rest of you." She smiled a little. „How do you feel?"

„I'm quitting." Atsushi said putting his towel back on his head.

„You don't mean that."

„It's boring and stupid and I lost."

„Then why are you crying?"

„Am not." Atsushi pouted at her.

„Yes, you are. And you're so cute when you cry." Takara squealed at him. „Listen now, you're going to come with me, I'll get you in bed, make you some tea or hot chocolate with some sprinkles on it, I'll cover you with your blanket and tomorrow morning you'll be fine. And you won't quit, you hear me Murasakibara Atsushi?"

„You're getting on my nerves Taka-chin."

„All of you've been getting on mine since middle school. It's time for you to grow up now."

„Yes mother."

„Sister." Takara hissed. „I'm not old." Murasakibara them smiled at her before pulling her in his arms and locking her in a hug.

„What are you guys waiting for? Come, we have to hug our big sister." Murasakibara urged them, he used to do it everytime in middle school, they would hug Momoi after the game and then they would go search for Takara and hug her too. At least it was like that before things became bad. „Not you." He grumbled at Fukui. „You only get to hug her as her boyfriend, not before."

„I already hugged that sacred Takara of yours."

„You've what? I'll crush you Fukui Kensuke!" Murasakibara yelled at him which only made Takara laugh. Her Atsushi was coming back, and his team finally recognized him as a person, and not only a tool, she could see it by all the candies that were around, it was the only way they knew of cheering him up. She glanced at Fukui who was smirking at them, soon she'll hear his answer too and then everything will be alright once more. She smiled lightly wondering what it would be like if all that in middle school never happened, maybe she'd have been with Nijimura, the two of them watching over the rainbow kids making sure they were fine. It would be nice she figured. But being right here in this moment was better. It meant that their middle school days were finally behind, and for her it made everything perfect. Both Atsushi and Takara finally had a place where they truly belonged. Yosen.


	20. Confession

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX **– your reviews always make my day! Djfhgdkj thank you very much!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Confession

Fukui was trying to fall asleep but bits and pieces from the game they played few hours ago kept coming back into his head, playing over and over again. It was the most intense game he had ever played, and not even the fact that they lost was enough to keep him from smiling at himself. They were playing like a team and they lost like one and it was the best feeling ever.

He shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position to ease the pain in his sore body but just when he found one he heard a light knock on the door. Fukui cursed at whoever it was that was forcing him to get up but went and opened nonetheless. Murasakibara was standing in front of him with a bag of chips in his hand, the taller boy entered without waiting for his permition and sitted himself down on Fukui's bed.

„Why are you here?" Fukui asked, he wanted to be left alone, but that wasn't Murasakibara's plan.

„I want to speak with you."

„Speak." Murasakibara pouted like he wanted Fukui to urge him some more, feeling too lazy to actually start the conversation.

„When are you going to confess to Taka-chin?"

„Who told you I'll do that?" Fukui frowned.

„I know you will. Or do you want her to go with Haizaki?"

„She's not going with Haizaki." Fukui said, slumping himself down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

„Then why did she go out to meet with him again?"

„Atsushi stop screwing around. She is with Himeko in their room."

„Look outside." Murasakibara said as he chewed on the chips. Fukui waved his head but went to the window slapping himself inwardly for listening to Atsushi. He moved the curtain and saw Takara standing outside with hands in her pockets and a tall boy standing nextt o her. She was waving her hands, obviously trying to prove him a point but the guy just stared at her. Unfazed by her words.

„She's with Haizaki."

„Told you so."

„But why?" Fukui asked absentmindedly. Did she just figure out he was going to turn her down and went on or what? No. Fukui thought, slapping hismelf again. She wouldn't do that. They had a deal.

„Because you're dumb. Just go out and tell her you like her."

„I can't do that you purple idiot!" Fukui snapped at him. His nerves weren't ready for such a thing.

„Fine. Did you know that Haizaki punched Muro-chin and almost strangled Alex?" Murasakibara asked nonchalantly, knowing that if there was anything that would pull Fukui together, it would be the thought that Takara was in danger.

„And you're telling me that just like that?!" Fukui yelled. „What if he does something to her?!" He stormed out without waiting for a response.

„Haizaki would never hurt his friend." Muraskaibara shrugged and smiled. Takara was safe with Haizaki, but this was the one chance he could get her to get Fukui and her together. It was his way of apologizing. She was right after all, about everything she had said.

* * *

„What did I tell you about being a jerk Haizaki?" Takara started her scolding again. „Are you even listening to me?"

„I'm trying not to but you're fucking loud Takara!" Haizaki yelled back. „What's your problem?"

„My problem? You are, idiot. You can't just hit people around, you are lucky Himuro didn't hit you back because I would. And like that wasn't enough you treated Alex like you were some kind of an even bigger outerspace idiotic alien. How dare you lay your hands on a woman in that way?"

„She was a stupid bitch."

„You are a stupid bitch." Takara gasped when she heard herself. She never said those kind of words, she used idiot and moron and bastard but never something like this.

„I really bring out the worst in you."

„Shut up!" She stammered feeling ashamed.

„I wish I was your and Nijimura's son. That would be great." Haizaki whisteld cheerfully.

„If you were my son you wouldn't be like this!"

„Oh really?"

„Yes. You'd have a younger brother and a sister and all three of you would behave like a perfect little children that you are! And you would take care of your brother and sister especially if some jerk, like you were earlier today, came anywhere near her. You hear me?!" Takara could feel her throat starting to hurt again.

„Sheesh. You should calm down. I'll settle everything in the next game with Kise alright. If I win, I win, if he wins, I'll leave them alone."

„Fine. But give me your word." Takara said.

„What? No."

„I'm not accepting no for an answer, I want your word. True men keep their word. Are you saying you aren't one?" Takara knew his soft spot was history and making him give his word, like famous men from history did, would certanly make him behave.

„Fine. You have my word." He said with a mocking tone, but she knew that look in his eyes. He would do it.

„My lady." She pointed out to him.

„You have my word my lady. Satisfied?"

„Yes." Takara clapped her hands and giggled like a little girl.

„Whatever. Oh look, there's someone looking for you. Is that the guy you chose to replace Nijimura?"

„He's not a replacement." Takara said turning around to see Fukui walking over to them. „He's Fukui Kensuke."

„You lost today?" Haizaki asked Fukui when he came closer, eyeing him from head to toe.

„None of your buisness."

„Yeah, yeah. I'll be going now Takara. And by the way, Fukui. Keep that girl if you don't want me to punch you next time." Haizaki waved and went without looking at them.

„Sorry about that. He's just a kid." Takara smiled nervously. „We should get in, it's cold."

„Yeah, he's more annoying than your brother." Fukui shrugged. „I want to talk to you."

„About what?" Takara asked bluntly, but when she saw his eyes drop she covered her mouth with her hand. „Oh. You want to talk to me."

„Yeah."

„So?" Takara asked him, but Fukui still held his head down poking her shoulder with his finger.

„Is that supposed to be a code or something? Because I don't understand." But Fukui only poked her with more strenght hoping she would get the message.

„My arm's starting to hurt Kensuke. Speak. It's a simple yes or no."

„Fine. I like you." Fukui said and as soon as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes she slapped him. „What the fuck Takara?"

„I am so sorry. I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. You can't just say that." She scolded him, hiding her burning cheeks from him. „I reacted on a reflex."

„You usually punch people when they tell you they like you? You really should stop hanging around that Haizaki guy."

„I just can't believe you said it."

„Well I'm not repeating it twice woman! I nearly had a stroke saying those words."

„I thought you were always straightforward."

„Shut up I was terrified." Fukui said and turned around from her. „I'm going in. That was all."

„That was all?"

„Well I told you, let me be a man and hide my embarassment from showing more than it has to."

„Are you blushing Kensuke?"

„Why would I do that?" Fukui shrugged.

„Because you like me and I like you." Takara answered with a smile.

„Don't say that. You'll kill me." Takara laughed out loud this time.

„You're really cute." She told him and leaned against him. „I'm glad we met Fukui-kun."

„Same Akiyama-san."

„So?"

„So?"

„Are we still friends?"

„We are best friends."

„I can live with that." Takara laughed.

„What about you being my girlfirend?"

„I can live with that too. But you'll have to babysit Kazuo with me."

„I was just kidding."

„Shut up."

„I'll need your help Takara."

„With what?" She asked feeling curious.

„Himeko is taking Liu away from me and is putting him under her influence. She'll make him speak normally and I don't want that."

„I'm not sure where this is going."

„We have to get Himeko to accept me as your boyfriend and to give me Liu back. I just wanted him to get her attention so that I could speak with you privately."

„She's not giving him back. It's too late. Sorry."

„Come on."

„No." Takara laughed. „It's your fault."

„Whatever. Which one is your room?" Fukui asked when they got on the floor they had their rooms on.

„That one. I have to be quiet, Himeko's asleep."

„Fine. Well, good night Takara."

„Good night Kensuke." Takara smiled at him. They stared at each other for a moment before leaning closer to each other.

„I should go!" They both yelled out when they realized how close they were. Takara closed the door with a loud thud and Fukui ran back to his room not noticing Murasakibara who was watching their exchange.

„Really? Fuku-chin? Running away instead of kissing her. And they say I'm good only for basketball."


	21. Married with children

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so.** Xxdreamergirl95xX** –haha yes, there's still time, they'll get to that kiss eventually haha **yolei85** – thank you very much I'm glad you like it!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

Married with children

Takara woke up when she heard a loud scream coming from her kitchen, she rolled her eyes getting up from her cosy bed and went to see what was going on. Her daily routine was like this ever since getting married and starting a family. Atsushi ran up to his mother with a face that somehow reminded her of his father, he had that same serous look and everytime he said something it was just as straightforward as when Kensuke spoke.

„Hitoshi and Akari are figthing again." He informed her with a deadpan look and grabbed her hand to take her downstairs.

„Where's your father. I thought he was with you."

„He is. That's the problem." Atsushi said. „Uncle Atsushi came and said something to him and now they are fighting too."

„Those two never stop."

„Mom?"

„What?"

„Can you please tell dad to hurry up I need to get to school."

„I will don't worry." Takara said as she patted her son's head. She entered the kitchen that looked more like a battlefield than a kitchen she wanted so badly and finally got two weeks ago. „What are you doing?" She said smiling brightly which startled the two grown ups fighting as well as her own son and daughter.

„Your Takara is pissed." Murasakibara commented as he sat down.

„That' your Takara. The one I got married to isn't like this." Fukui said and sat down as well.

„Oh yes she is." Takara snapped before she pinched the both of them. „You're being a bad example for my children. Hitoshi, what did I say about being good to your sister?"

„Uncle Haizaki said I need to be good only if she's around assholes." The five year old replied causing his mother to gasp loudly.

„Shit." Murasakibara and Fukui said in unision.

„Did the three of you teach my son to curse?"

„It was more like he learned himself."

„Ass whole." Akari tried to pronounce the word as well, Takara took her youngest child and hugged her tightly.

„Don't say that Akari. That's a bad word. And Hitoshi please don't take advice from your uncle Haizaki. He gives bad advice, trust me."

„The one he gave you was pretty good. It got you turned down by Nijimura."

„At least he wouldn't approve of his children swearing." Takara snapped at her husband.

„I don't approve." Fukui said, imitating her voice. „You shouldn't curse Hitoshi." He scolded his son with a smile. Scolding children was never his thing, though he always thought it would be easy. One way or another, he was always the one that got them everything they wanted and Takara was the one that actually played the role of a parent. Her Atsushi complex rubbed on him after they got their first child while she was completely cured of it.

„Dad. I should get going. I'll be late for school." The ten year old Atsushi tugged at Fukui's sleeve.

„Fine, fine, I'm going. If you get late because of me I'll buy you that book you said you wanted."

„Then we can wait a bit more." Atsushi said and sat down. Takara sighed before turning her head around to face them.

„You will not be late Atsushi, just remember that was the way your parents started getting along."

„You say that like it's a bad thing." Fukui pouted at his wife.

„I'm not sure where's the good side of it." Takara said sounding challenging.

„I can name three good sides of it." Fukui said before leaning in to kiss his wife. He wondered how he could keep himself from kissing her all the time when they first got to the boyfriend-girlfriend stage. At the time the both of them were too shy and it took them some time to get used to their new relationship.

„Ew. Disgusting." Both Atsushis said.

„That's what your mother said when she realized she likes me." Fukui grinned at his oldest son.

„I understand mother." The boy answered casually.

„I know you do. You're my firstborn." Takara said, smiling at her son lovingly.

„You always do that. I am you husband and your father show me some respect."

„Atsu." Takara said looking at her bestfriend.

„Don't speak like that to Taka-chin and little Atsushi or I'll crush you."

„I crush." Akari tried again making Hitoshi laugh out loud.

„She still can't talk."

„She's still too small to speak like you Hitoshi, you shouldn't make fun of her."

„Yes mother."

„Well it's time to get Atsuhi to school. I'll see you guys later." Fukui announced before taking his son's bag and walking out. Takara took a deep sigh before she sat down next to Murasakibara.

„I never thought this would be so hard." She said laughing a little. „But it's fun at the same time."

„You have a nice family Taka-chin."

„You too Atsu. You should bring them the next time you come to visit."

„Murasakibara baby is still to small to travel, and Murasakibara mom has to stay in bed for a few more days."

„I know." Takara said. She remembered how it was for her after giving birth to her first child. Fukui was running around like crazy all the time acting more like a slave to her than a husband and a father. He was scared to come close to either her or their son for a few days saying that he'll crush them. Words he had heard from Murasakibara because he was just as scared to see his best friend's child.

„We know the name we'll give to our baby." Atsushi suddenly said, leaving the pudding he was eating on the counter.

„Really?" Takara asked, feeding her daughter, Hitoshi helping her by wiping the face of his sister when she got dirty from the food that fell out of her mouth.

„We thought about Takara." Atsushi said, he could see Takara's face spreading into a wide smile.

„You're kidding."

„No." He shrugged and continued eating.

„That's so nice of you. I love you both. Akari, Hitoshi did you hear? Your little cousin will be named after your mother." She said cheerfully.

„I wondered if you could call Hime-chin to come visit too." Atsushi asked. Since Himeko moved to China after getting married to Liu they saw her only few times a year.

„I'm sure she will, and Liu too. They'll both come don't worry." Takara said. She took the napkin from Hitoshi's hand to check on Akari when her phone started ringing.

* * *

„Yeah?" Takara asked yawning a little.

„Morning girlfriend of mine." She heard Fukui chuckling from the other side of the line. Takara turned her head to check the time before she jumped up and screamed making Himeko throw a pillow at her.

„Fukui Kensuke!" She hissed at him

„What did I do now?"

„You will not let Haizaki teach our children how to curse."

„I'm sorry. What?" He asked choking on air when he heard her words.

„I had a dream."

„Yeah me too."

„Shut up idiot. I mean we were married. And I had the most perfect kitchen. And we had kids. Three of them. Atsushi was the oldest, he was ten, and Hitoshi he was five I think and Akari who was still so small. And Atsushi was there too, his wife just gave birth to a girl they decided to name Takara. And then Atsushi was late for school and you had to drive him there but you promised to bribe him if he was late for school and then I was feeding Akari some disgusting looking children's food and Hitoshi was helping me. And Himeko was married to Liu and they lived in China. And our children called Haizaki uncle Haizaki and then Hitoshi and Akari said the word asshole." Takara whispered the last word finally taking a deep breath after finishing her rant.

„I was whose wife?" Fukui could hear Himeko choking beside Takara. He was quiet for a moment before laughing out loud.

„So am I a good father?"

„You can work on some things. I'm perfect, obviously." Takara laughed too.

„And our children?"

„Atsushi is a lot like you, the hair, the face, everything. Even the way he speaks, it's like a copy of you. Hitoshi has my eyes and darker hair, I think he's letting it grow to be like Atsushi's, he reminds me of Kazuo, and Akari is the cutest kid ever."

„Please shut up Takara!" Himeko yelled again, hoping she won't hear Takara describing her and Liu's children as well. Yet, she felt strangely curoius about that.

„I like them." Fukui said, pleased by what he heard. „Especially Atsushi. Okay, Hitoshi sounds like a nice kid, but we'll keep him away from Kazuo and Murasakibara, and Akari is my daughter. Of course she's the cutest kid ever."

„I could even remember some things from our marriage." Takara suddenly blurrted out.

„Oh really?" She could her Fukui's mocking tone and it only made her blush.

„That's not what I meant, idiot."

„I don't know what you're talking about." Fukui deadpanned.

„Yes you do." She stammered.

„Did you just think of those things Takara. I never thought of that."

„I'll break p with you."

„Fine. I'm kidding, what did you remember?"

„The way you treated me after I gave birth to my firstborn."

„Our, but please continue."

„Don't continue I'm going to be sick."

„Shut up Himeko!" Both Takara and Fukui yelled at her.

„Fine. Jeez."

„Tell her I'll send Liu later. I was kidding, she can have him. I'm interested to see how that one will work out."

„I can hear you, asshole!" Himeko yelled from her bed. She covered her flushed face with a pillow, she was interested to see how that would work out too.

„Back to the topic. Was I a good husband?"

„Yeah. You acted like a slave and did everything I wanted. Oh, and you didn't want to come anywhere near Atsushi or me during the first few days because you were scared."

„Are you trying to say you want me to be a slave?"

„No. I'm not saying that. You wanted to know, so shut up and be a man."

„You know what Takara?" Fukui suddenly asked after being silent for a moment.

„What?"

„I could live with that family." Takara's eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

„Shut up." She choked out before hanging up on him. Fukui was too blunt sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX** – thank you ! **iiAnimeLover – **it was a dream so I wasn't really planning on writing more about characters that appear in it but I guess I could write an epilogue after I finish

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

The kiss

Fukui and Takara were standing next to each other, enjoying the play with Liu as the main character. His way of speach perfect for the role in The taming of the shrew the school council chose as the play of the year. Takara could see how nervous both Liu and Himeko were, after all they did play the main characters. She remembered the dream and smiled to herself. They looked good together, but Himeko was too proud to ever admit liking anyone. She lifted her eyes to Kensuke who was staring at the two of them with a blank face though by the end of the play his lips spread into a small smile.

„They were pretty good." Takara said cheerfully. She knew how important this was to her friend, director of the drama academy Himeko was planning on attending after high school was there, she wanted to prove herself, to be chosen to attend the academy.

„It was thanks to me." Fukuishrugged. „If it weren't for Liu's way of speaking he would never be able to play the role on such a high level."

„It was thanks to Himeko teaching him every day ever since the end of the Winter Cup."

„Are you saying it wasn't thanks to me?" Fukui glanced at her.

„That's correct."

„You're saying that just because you're dating Himeko." Fukui deadpanned at which Takara only facepalmed. He used that sentence everytime because she never agreed on helping him get Liu back.

„Are you jelaous?"

„Of course not."

„Takara!" Kazuo yelled as he ran to his sister followed by Atsushi and Himuro, the boy turned to look at Fukui and only narrowed his eyes. „You." He said and turned his head to Takara, smiling brightly. „Did you see how good they were?"

„They were." Takara agreed. „And you should be more polite to Kensuke."

„Dad said I don't have to be polite to the man that's stealing his daughter away."

„But mom said you have to be polite to him."

„Dad said I don't." Kazuo pouted.

„I can see your father still doesn't like me." Fukui said in his usual tone.

„He does." Murasakibara said, closing a bag of chips he had in his hand. „That's his way of showing it. He likes you because you went and asked him to date Taka-chin."

„That's a weird way of showing affection."

„You'll get used to it." Takara said as she patted him on the shoulder.

„Does that mean Kazuo likes me too?"

„It depends." Kazuo said, his eyes focusing on Fukui.

„What do you mean?"

„What will I get?"

„What do you want?"

„Kensuke you can't bribe my brother into liking you."

„He can." Kazuo said rolling his eyes at his sister.

„Yes, I can." Fukui agreed with Kazuo.

„I get to play with you every Saturday morning."

„That's fine by me." Fukui agreed. He would have accepted anything if it meant getting Kazuo to finally get along with him.

„It's Saturday morning." KAzuo pointed out making Takara facepalm again.

„What?" Fukui asked, not sure if it meant what he thought it meant.

„Takara will stay here with Tsutsu and Himuro, and you and I are going to play." Kazuo said as he took hold of Fukui's hand. „Let's go."

„But I'm with your sister."

„Do you want me to get angry?"

„No."

„Then move or I'll crush you." Takara laughed out loud at the face her brother was making, she nodded at Fukui, urging him to go with the younger boy.

„We'll see each other later." She told him and waved before going with Himuro and Atsushi to find Himeko and Liu.

* * *

Kazuo liked the time he spent with Fukui, both of them enjoying arcade games and eating hamburgers before going back home. He liked the fact that his sister found someone that liked him too, he was always scared he would be left behind, that's why he acted the way he did towards Fukui. But now he had to admit he was wrong.

„You should kiss her you know." Kazuo said casually as they waited for someone to open the door they just knocked on.

„What?" Fukui choked on air, both Kazuo and Takara had their way of surprsing him everytime with the things they said.

„You should kiss her." Kazuo winked at him and ran in the house when Takara opened the door.

„Do you still have time?" She asked him and Fukui only nodded, still thinking about what Kazuo said. „Do you want to go for a walk?" Fukui nodded again.

* * *

They walked down the street towards the park they started visiting since they became a couple. They liked spending their time there, Fukui would always bring a basketball and shoot and Takara would watch in amusement enjoying the way he was enjoying the game.

„I'm thinking about something." He announced when they arrived, Takara shot him a puzzled look. „Your brother said something."

„Last time you were listening to Atsushi and we becae a couple, please tell me Kazuo told you the winning numbers for lottery."

„Not really."

„Then what?"

„He told me I should kiss you."

„I liked the lottery numbers better." Takara shrugged, her face heating up despite the cold.

„Are you implying that you don't want me to kiss you."

„No. I just want to win the lottery." She pouted slightly before sitting down on a bench. „Himeko's going to that academy I told you about. The director said that she was very good and gave her permission to attend it."

„That's great." Fukui said. Himeko was so nervous everytime he saw her, constantly whining about not being good enough, it made him happy that she proved herself wrong and managed to succeed.

„Of course it is. I was thinking about going to Tokyo University." Takara started, feeling a bit insecure. „But if you're staying here then I'll stay too."

„Don't be stupid Takara. If you want to go there then go. I'm staying here just because I got a scolarship and entered the basketball club of the University. It's not like it's that far away, we can always see each other or just call and speak over the phone. I'll babysit Kazuo for you." Fukui grinned at her.

„When you put it like that it sounds nice."

„Of course it does I said it."

„Shut up."

„So what about it?"

„What about what?"

„The thing Kazuo said."

„About us kissing?" Takara said.

„You're too blunt about it." Fukui said, his cheeks blushing a little. He was still not used to this, usually he was the blunt one, but when it came to their relationship he just couldn't, it was like all his thougths were drained from him.

„I learned from you." Takara pointed out.

„So?" He asked again, unsure of what it was he expected her to answer. Takara rolled her eyes as she got up.

„I guess this should your asnwer." She told him before leaning in to plant a small, shy kiss on his lips. They sat down immeadieatly, not daring to look at each other.

„That was an answer that's for sure." Fukui said, trying to break the silence.

„Well, did you like it?"

„I can't tell from that amount. I think you should do it one more time." Takara smiled before kissing him again. This time they stared at each others eyes before he locked her in a hug. „That little brat of your brother is awesome." Fukui said, running his fingers through her hair. „I should talk to him more often."


	23. birthday party

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites and follows, it really means a lot! If anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to say so. **Xxdreamergirl95xX – **glad you liked it!

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

The worst and bestt hing that could happen to Takara was having birthday while being friends with Murasakibara, Himeko and the boys from the basketball club and at the same time having Fukui for her boyfriend. If there was a time she hoped her birthday would go without problems it was forgotten as soon as they got in the Akita Sweets coffee shop. Her friends had asked her boss for permission to use the place for her celebration and turned it into a complete mess.

„At least we tried." Murasakibara sulked in the corner, the only thing that made him happy was the cake Himeko gave him.

„We'll clean everything up." Okamura agreed.

„Just shut up! All of you!" Himeko snapped at them getting all the attention on herself. As soon as she started giving them orders what to do everyone got up and did exactly did, thanks to her bossy attitute Takara was finally having a decent celebration in a nice place. „There you go Takara." She chirped happily.

„Thank you very much, but I still don't like the whole concept of having a birthday party. We could've just bought a cake and stay at home."

„You are always at home Takara." Himeko pointed out.

„And you're always with me."

„That's because we're a couple." Himeko whispered slowly causing Fukui to roll his eyes.

„Just stand there with your perfect shakespearean boy and stay away from my girlfriend." Fukui told her with a sly grin.

„I don't want to."

„Please you two, stop acting like idiots."

„He is one."

„I know what I am but what are you."

„Brats." Everyone turned around to stare at Liu, he just shrugged and kept drinking his water like nothing happened.

„Did you just say that?" Himeko asked.

„Yeah, so?" Liu shrugged again unaware of the fuss he caused.

„I did it!" Himeko screamed. „I cured him from his stupid way of speaking!" She jumped up and down before running to him and hugging him, Liu looked at her with wide eyes not sure how to react to her sudden invasion of his private space.

„Takara." Fukui started his grin widening. „I think your dream is coming true." Himeko heard him and let go of Liu to kick him in the shin.

„That's for being annoying."

„Guys please. It's my birthday and I don't want you to fight."

„Fine. But only because you're asking." Himeko agreed and went to sit down next to Murasakibara, it was the safest place for her.

„I guess it can't be helped." Fukui agreed.

„Good. Now, what do we do?"

„We have no idea."

„Good. That's what birthday is about, being awkward and getting presents." Takara laughed, sighing inwardly already aware how long this day was going to be.

And a long day it really was. Takara was too tired to even move from her chair after her friends went home and left her with Fukui. He sat on the other side of the table enjoying how tired she looked. Her eyes close and head resting on her hands, her eyes shooting open each time her head fell from her hands, he couldn't help but smile. Fukui wanted to stay there like that, but after her father threatend him he wanted to make sure to get her back on time so he got back and shook her shoulder gently until she opened her eyes completely.

„What time is it?" Takara asked, her voice sleepy.

„It's time to go home. Come on, get up, your father will kill me."

„Just a moment please, I want to sleep."

„You can't sleep here."

„Just you look."

„Get up!" Fukui screamed causing Takara to jump up immedieatly awake.

„You scared me."

„It helped since you're awake." Fukui shrugged at her. „Come on, we' ll be late if you don't hurry."

„Fine. Fine." Takara grunted. Getting up turned out to be worse than she had expected, she slumped back into her seat a few times before finally being able to stand still. „I can't wait to get under my blanket, I think I'll sleep for a few days."

„Was this that tiring for you?"

„Come on, I can't remember the last time I was out like this." Takara laughed.

„What do you do then?"

„I usually go to Himeko's or she comes to me and we play games, watch movies or just talk about anything." Takara sighed. „It's pretty interesting, especially because she seemes bossy a bit until you get to know her. You should see her when she asks me to help her rehearse for roles she plays in the drama club, she's awesome."

„I'm jelaous."

„She can't play basketball."

„Still jelaous but nicely played Takara. Good one."

„I try, what can I say?" She smiled at him. „How about you, I know you're always around Liu."

„Yeah, we actually do the exact same thing like you and Himeko, though sometimes we just go around random playgrounds and play basketball with whoever wants to play with us."

„Too much effort."

„You two are just lazy." Fukui said as he patted her shoulder. „That's a bad habbit Akiyama."

„Like I don't know Fukui."

„Well at least now you're totally awake." Fukui slumped his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him nuzzling her hear with his head.

„Aw, you can be so sweet when you want."

„It's a secret."

„Sure is." Takara laughed. „I want to kiss you." She said suddenly getting back to her role of being the blunt one in their relationship.

„You should really stop saying things like that you'll kill me one day."

„Okay. but will you kiss me or not?"

„Yeah, okay I guess." And so he did grinning happily at himself after she leaned her head against his shoulder. „I'm glad Murasakibara told me you like me."

„Yeah me too."

„Takara?"

„Mhm?"

„Happy birthday."


	24. The end

_Author's note_: thank you for favourites, reviews and follows, it really means a lot!

**This is the last chapter of this fanficiton and I'm really thankful to those who read it!**

Oh yeah. KNB is NOT mine, I only own OC!

* * *

The best thing except for the end of the school year for Takara was sitting on a bench in her favourite park with Fukui.

Somewhere along the way their hands connected, their fingers interwined sending a shiver down their spine, bluntness, straightforwardness, shyness, all long forgotten, left behind. She stole glances here and there knowing full well there was no need for that, not anymore, and yet it felt so good. It felt like a part of their relationship that never happened, everything about them felt rushed and yet everything happened so slow.

It took her fifty days to finally call him by his name and it took him even more to realise how much he cared for her. Fukui would pretend not to notice the way she looked at him but every time he caught her wondering eyes a smile would spread across his face, lips pulled up not able to stay in a straight line. When he was with her nothing else really mattered and it made him happy as well as scared. He felt like a grown up, responsible for her well being though their relationship was moving slowly. It felt like he wanted to make all her weird dreams come true. He didn't know in which moment those dreams became his too. They learned how to move in unision, always at the same time without really trying, they learned to be individuals in those days when they weren't together. They never really saw each other as a couple. They were two people, two people that met and never cared about that until the prodigy came and proved that he wasn't a prodigy only considering basketball. They were two people that became friends but could never remember the exact moment when it happened, they just were and that was a fact. Two people that hid nothing from each other. Two people that decided to go separate ways after high school, always keeping in touch though they will be far away. They were two people that wanted their university days to end soon so they could get back to being friends in love.

At some point Takara leaned her head against him, and he kissed her hand unconsciously. They did individual things in unision, a perfect dance without any music.

He looked at her questioningly, wondering about one thing she never told him about. Takara could feel his eyes on her and she smiled, like always and returned his stare with one of her own.

„What is it Kensuke?"

„I was just wondering how on earth did you get your hair burned off that other time."

„I didn't. Kazuo did it for me."

„Why?"

„It was on the day Nijimura turned me down, Atsushi called me and we spoke, he heard some words and drew his own conclusions. He thought that Nijimura turned me down because he liked girls with short hair. So he took a lighter and burned my hair. I just wonder what would he do if he had scissors."

„Sometimes your brother scares me."

„Shut up, he likes you more than he likes me."

„That's because I'm me."

„Shut up Kensuke."

„I will if you kiss me."

„I thought you couldn't say such things in front of me."

„I can."

„Since when?"

„Since I really want to kiss you."

She liked his bluntness and he liked her scolding, she liked his smile and he liked the way she stared at him, she liked how his voice sounded after he woke up and he liked the way she rubbed her eyes when she was sleepy. they just liked each other.

* * *

They got up from their bench, hands still locked and went towards the train station, Takara's bag in Fukui's hand, same as it was when she returned from Tokyo months ago, then he came to pick her up, now he was the one that was seeing her off. He was happy for her, he knew how much she wanted to attend university there but he also knew how much he was going to miss her. And she knew how much she was going to miss him. When a loud whistle announced it was time for Takara to depart, Fukui couldn't help himself as he grabbed her and locked her in an embrace.

„You better not be late there, I don't want you to meet someone else stupid enough to let you in."

„That's just you, and don't worry. Take care, especially during games, I don't want to visit you in the hospital because you overdid it."

„Don't worry, take care of Himeko there, I don't want Liu to freak out."

„Sure thing, she's my girlfriend."

„Yeah right."

„I'm off now, take care of Atsu and Kazuo."

„I know, I already made plans with your dad to take the kid and Atsu on a fieldtrip."

„The way you two get along freaks me out."

„The way you get along with my mom freaks me out."

„I have to go now."

„I know. Call me when you get there."

„I will, I left you a note with an address in case you need me."

„I did the same for you."

„Good."

„Yeah."

„I'm off now. Don't forget about me while I'm gone Fukui Kensuke."

„Like I can. And don't you dare forget about me Akiyama Takara."

„No need to say it. Kensuke?"

„Yeah, what do you want now Takara?"

„You know what I want to say right? I don't have to say it, you know it?"

„Of course I do, I'm not an idiot. Right back at you."

They end their goodbye with a kiss, it's rushed and nervous and full of hope. Soon they'll see each other again and they'll again be what they always were. Two friends that somewhere along the way fell in love.


End file.
